Black And White
by KennettxKlarolinexForever
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Caroline once she has been crowned Queen of New Orleans and Klaus is desperate for help so he brings back Caroline's friends from Mystic Falls to try and help her. Meanwhile, Bonnie struggles with her magic when she tries helping Caroline but she needs to learn how to control it. She gets the help of an unlikely ally... Kol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news!**

* * *

Everything was ready and the people waited for their King and Queen to make an appearance. All of the important people of New Orleans, supernatural and human alike, mingled with eachother at the fabulous party that Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson planned out as the homecoming for the new Queen. Caroline Forbes decided to join Klaus Mikaelson in New Orleans once they got Kol, Finn, and Sage back from the Other Side right after graduation. Bonnie Bennett had dropped the veil completely and all of the creatures trapped on the Other Side flowed into the land of the living. Caroline still felt bad that she left when things started getting bad in Mystic Falls as the tomb vampires came back again as well as a group of pissed off witches that Caroline had killed. She was worried that her friends were mad at her but when Bonnie called her one day and reassured her that they weren't mad at her, Caroline felt a huge weight lifted off of her chest. Caroline asked her friends to come to New Orleans for her homecoming but they passed which caused Caroline to feel low but Klaus picked her up and dusted her off and convinced her that life was too short for worrying about the past when you live in the now.

Caroline wasn't the only one who was still getting ready, the only people who were mingling with the guests were Kol and Elijah, which worried her because Elijah would be too busy to keep an eye on Kol. Caroline had slipped into a peacock blue strapless embellished jacquard mermaid gown and a pair of black strap heels. She double checked her elegant bun but the hair dresser Klaus compelled to work on her hair did a marvelous job and there wasn't a hair out of place. The makeup artists also did a marvelous job with her face so all she had to do was add her diamond bracelet and her matching diamond earrings before leaving her room and descending the stairs with Klaus on her arm and into the sea of people.

"You look beautiful." She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Klaus in a black suit with a blue undershirt that matched Caroline's dress and a black tie.

"You don't look bad either." She smiled at him and he walked up to her and took her hand that had her engagement ring on her wedding finger and daylight ring on her pointer finger.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked as he felt Caroline lightly shake. She was nervous and she would be seeing all of these people that were supposed to be _her_ people.

"Just nervous."

"Don't be. Don't get uncomfortable when all these people want to do is meet you." Caroline smiled at him,

"Almost everyone is going to be older than me. Why would they listen to a baby vampire?"

"Because you're trustworthy and respectful to other people. You're very approachable."

"Really?" She asked, she thought she might have looked intimidating and she didn't want to do that so people wouldn't talk to her. "I don't look scary?" She asked and he chuckled at her,

"Absolutely not. Now come on." He said and she looped her arm into his, "I've got you." They walked over to the doorway and Caroline took a deep calming breath and then nodded at Klaus. As soon as they left the room people started applauding, Caroline couldn't help but smile. As they descended the stairs the applauding never faded, if anything it grew louder. She found Rebekah in the crowd as she gave her a smile as she clapped along with everyone else. A few people in the crowd whistled at them and cheered, Rebekah wore a black illusion lace pintuck jersey gown and her hair was in perfect waves. When they reached the end of the stairs music started playing around them. People welcomed her and pledged their loyalty all through the night and she thanked them for the loyalty and wished they enjoyed the party. She repeated this cycle until Elijah swooped over and took her hand for a dance.

"Thank you." She whispered to him and he smiled at her,

"I thought you might be in need of some rescuing." He said as they swayed to the Florence and The Machine song, _Only If For A Night_. Everyone danced around them and it seemed like everyone was getting along and having a good time.

"I see Rebekah made the playlist for the party." Caroline smiled and Elijah chuckled lightly,

"She wouldn't let me do much except decorate." Caroline took another look around, it was decorated beautifully. You could clearly tell that alot of money went into this but it was all so elegantly done...

"You did an amazing job." Elijah thanked her and then he paused as if he was wondering if he should mention something to me,

"I would just like to thank you, Caroline."

"For what?" She asked, she had done nothing that was worth a 'thank you' lately.

"For bringing our family together. You see, before we couldn't stand to be in the same room together but now since you're here annd you have managed to preform the miracle of taming Niklaus, our family can enjoy being together once again" Caroline shook her head lightly,

"Don't thank me for that. You guys love eachother."

"Yes but that love was forgotten with all of the scheming against one another. You caught Niklaus' eye and changed him to be more caring and compassionate."

"Elijah, he just killed someone yesterday for messing up the right color of rose petals." She said as she looked up where rose petals very slowly drizzled down from the sky. "Pink would've been just as good as red." She smiled and Elijah smiled at the memory,

"I suppose you're right. But if Klaus didn't do it I'm sure Rebekah would've."

"Speaking of." Caroline spoke as she saw Rebekah walking over to them and she smiled, "Thank you for the dance, Elijah." She did a light curtsy and he kissed her cheek,

"It was my pleasure." Rebekah took Caroline's hand and led her over to the fountain of champagne and grabbed a drink.

"I don't like to brag but I think I'm one of the best event planners in all of New Orleans." She spoke confidently and Caroline grabbed a glass and clinked hers to Rebekah's.

"I'm going to have to agree with you." They both took a sip from their glasses and Rebekah spoke again,

"I hope you're having fun."

"Are you serious? This is like a dream. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you."

"It was no problem, I'm surprised Nik hasn't had to throw anyone out yet for causing trouble, including Kol, who is actually behaving very well for once." They both found Kol in the crowd dancing to the now upbeat song that was playing. The girls laughed at the view of him dancing as if his life depended on it. "Ofcourse there's Finn and Sage talking over by the chocolate strawberries." She pointed in their direction and Caroline followed it. Sage was wearing an emerald green shirred shoulder column gown and laughing at something Finn had said and then Rebekah switched her attention to Elijah who was talking with the Mayor and then to Katherine who wore a marroon corded lace dress and was dancing with Father Richards who was the person who represented the humans when the leaders of all species met to talk about what is best for the town when making difficult desicions. Klaus and Marcel were talking and laughing with a few other vampires around them, "Those two are something else." Rebekah scoffed, "They were just at eachother's throats a few months ago and now they're best friends again."

"Be nice. Marcel is a great guy and it helps to have him on our side if a war ever starts since he is a major influence on the vampires and controls his witchy adopted daughter, Davina." Rebekah looks at Caroline and smiles,

"Look at you, thinking strategy. Nik, would be proud." Caroline looked around the crowd and saw a blonde human girl and she looked out of place,

"What is she doing here?" Caroline asked and lifted her chin to show Rebekah that she was talking about Camille, the local bartender.

"She _is_ the Father's niece. I love messing with her whenever I can so I invited her. She won't cause any trouble, no need to worry."

"I'm not worried, more like irritated." Caroline personally didn't like Camille because she would flirt with Klaus everytime she saw him and it made Caroline want to bite her and drain her.

"Calm down, Queen Caroline." Rebekah joked around and Caroline let a smile slip through.

"Thank you for the break, but I think I should get back out there and start getting friendly with my guests." Caroline said as she set down her empty glass and walked back out onto the dance floor. She tapped Kol on the shoulder and he smiled at her, "May I have this dance, Mr. Kol Mikaelson?" She giggled and he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up before spinning her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he put her down,

"Ofcourse you can, darling." They jumped to the chorus of Imagine Dragons, _I Bet My Life_ as she looked around and saw everyone was doing the same. She thought everyone looked funny in their suits and gowns, dancing like they weren't at a (supposed to be) elegant party but no one complained that the party wasn't elegant enough. She thought it was a relief to many people that it wouldn't be a night of stiff postures and dancing with different people that didn't know eachother to slow instrumental music coming form a live band. The song ended and Caroline laughed and she felt a hand on her lower back, she looked to her right and saw Klaus smiling down at her,

"I'm happy you're having fun." He told her and she smiled as she kissed him quickly,

"This is better than any Homecoming I went to at school." Lana Del Rey's _Gods And Monsters_ played through the speakers and Klaus turned to Kol,

"I think I'm going to steal your dancinng partner. I would like to dance with my Queen at some point tonight." Kol slapped Klaus on the back,

"You better take care of her. No innapropriate touching, remember there are other people around you." He said as he faded into the crowd of people that were grabbing new dancing partners. A random vampire girl snatched Kol's hand and he quickly recovered as he realized she wanted to dance. "Let's dance." He told her and she smiled up at him.

"I'm having an amazing time. I'm just _so_ happy that everyone is getting along and everyone is having fun." She said as they swayed to the song,

"See, there was nothing to worry about." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We should throw more parties. Because now that I know I can actually handle all of this," She said signaling around before wrapping her hands around his neck again. "I'm going to become one of those vampires that party three days in a row." Klaus chuckled,

"If you want to throw parties, then throw parties. No one is going to stop you. I'm sure Rebekah would love to help you."

"Yes! I mean, have you _seen_ this place?" She asked, "I feel really energetic tonight."

"You'll crash the second your head hits the pillow." Klaus smiled and Caroline smiled up into his beautiful blue eyes,

"I love you." She told him and he kissed her for a long moment before they parted.

"I love you, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Caroline didn't wake up until ten the next morning and when she reached over for Klaus she found his side of the bed empty and cold. She sat up and brushed her hair with her fingers before getting out of bed and walk into the hall and down the stairs. The cold flooring made Caroline get goosebumps down her legs, the smell of bacon filled the air and it would either be Kol or Klaus cooking because Elijah, Finn, and Sage never cooked and Rebekah just simply couldn't cook at all.

"It smells good." She told Kol's back as he stood over the stove, he turned to thank her but then stopped and just stared at her,

"What?" She asked him and he pointed at her, "Is it my hair?" She asked and he nodded, she rushed into the nearest bathroom and screamed at her reflection. Her hair was split down the middle, straight as a stick and was two different colors. One side black and the other white. She rushed back into the kitchen and slammed Kol into the wall, "Do you think this is funny? Did you do this?" She asked as Kol laughed, she let go of him and waited for an answer,

"No I didn't do this, but I do think it's funny." Klaus and Elijah ran into the kitchen but stopped when they saw Caroline, she turned on both of them and decided to yell at Klaus because Elijah wouldn't mess with her like this.

"Did you do this?" She asked, infuriated. "Klaus! Stop laughing!" She told him as his grin got wider,

"I'm not, love. I don't think it's funny." But he chuckled out the last word. Caroline glared at him and he stopped smiling and settled into a grin, "I promise you I didn't have anything to do with that." He said pointing at her hair.

"Well I didn't do this to myself!" She screamed and Kol casually set the plate of bacon on the table and the others in the kitchen just watched him,

"Just go and dye your hair back to normal." He told them as he turned off the stove,

"I've never dyed my hair before. And I'm not going to any time soon." She crossed her arms under her chest and Kol let out a laugh,

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to be a blonde again." Caroline groaned as she left the kitchen and went up to her room and to the bathroom. She searched for the blac and white dye but there was none there. The color was down to her roots, she grunted in frustration and then Klaus appeared and leaned on the doorway.

"You alright, love?" Caroline shot him a glare,

"No, I'm not alright. I have all of this anger inside of me all of a sudden. I think something's wrong." She told him and he rolled his eyes,

"Okay, if you believe something is wrong then I will look into it but I still think you are just at the end of a mean prank." He kissed her forehead and she went into the closest. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a zip up gray hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm gonna go buy some hair dye." She called back to Klaus as she headed out into the hallway but bumped into Rebekah. Rebekah looked over her hair and before she could speak Caroline beat her to it, "I don't know what happened but I'm going to get some hair dye and fix it."  
"Have you ever dyed your hair, Caroline?" She asked, looking doubtful and Caroline shook her head,

"No, but I'm smart when it comes to these type of things so I'm sure it will be fine." Rebekah stopped Caroline as she tried to walk past her.

"I'll come with you." She said and Caroline lifted up her hood to hide her hair and they drove to the store.

When they got there Caroline scanned the aisle full of different tubes and boxes of hair dye. She picked up a color and showed it to Rebekah,

"Do you think this is my hair color?" She asked her but Rebekah just rolled her eyes and picked out a different box and walked up to the cash register, Caroline followed and listened as Rebekah compelled the woman to give them the box of hair dye for free. Caroline quickly grabbed a package of hair ties and threw them on the counter, "Those too." She added and Rebekah smiled at Caroline. As they walked to the car Rebekah spoke up,

"I didn't think you would do something like that, Caroline. You're usually the one who is correcting me and making me actually pay for things." Caroline smiled as she slid into the passenger's seat to Rebekah's purple 2007 Ferrari GTB Fiorano.

"I don't really think that's important anymore." Caroline answered and Rebekah was too shocked to answer so she just gave Caroline a smile and turned up the radio as they drove back home. Rebekah parked her car in the garage and then took Caroline upstairs to her bathroom.

Caroline was so grateful to Rebekah for giving her blonde hair again. Caroline smiled at her reflection,

"Thank you!" Caroline got up from her chair and hugged Rebekah and Rebekah laughed as she hugged her back.

"Anytime. Kol is almost done with dinner so it shouldn't be long now before we get to eat." Rebekah said, imagining what Kol could be cooking in the kitchen. "Smells good from up here." She said and Caroline agreed with her, the smell wafted all over the house and Caroline went to go see Kol. She found him sauteing peppers over the stove and she carefully walked up behind him,

"Hey." She greeted him and he looked up at her and smiled, "I'm sorry that I snapped on you this morning. Please don't be mad at me." Caroline said quickly which caused Kol to laugh at her,

"Caroline, you don't need to apologize. If I thought you were really upset with me I would've came and talked to you. I knew your new hair colors wouldn't be a serious topic." Caroline paused,

"My hair is a very serious topic to me." She said but she said it with a smile on her face, Kol laid the pepper strips around the wonderful looking (and no doubt deliciously cooked) chicken and then he set it on the counter to cool.

"I think you look better as a blonde anyway." Caroline smiled as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered and Kol gave her a look,

"Don't be that way. I always give you compliments." Caroline laughed and leaned against the counter as Kol turned off the stove and started cleaning up his cooking mess.

"Really? Tell me the last time you gave me a compliment." She asked and he rose an eyebrow,

"A challenge?" He stopped and faced Caroline, "Alright... I said you looked nice when you and Nik went to the theatre." Caroline nodded at the memory before taking a sip of red wine,

"Yeah, that was two months ago, Kol." Kol looked confused,

"Really? That long ago?" She nodded and he sighed, "My apologies. Did you know that you had a nice laugh?" He asked and Caroline let her head fall back as she laughed at him, Kol chuckled as her laugh reached his ears. "There a compliment to make up for the one I missed last month."  
"Thank you, Kol." She smiled,

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked as he entered the kitchen and Caroline finished her wine as Kol continued to clean up after cooking dinner.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Tell me, I want to laugh." Klaus pushed and Caroline got in front of Klaus and stopped him before he started acting jealous.

"We were just having some fun." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen and sitting down next to Katherine and Elijah on the couch. Katherine removed her lips from Elijah's and was about to bark something out at Caroline but Elijah gave her a look that told her to be nice.

"So, I heard you had a bad hair day." Katherine said trying to make conversation with Caroline,

"Yeah. Trust me, today did not make my list of best days ever." Katherine stared at Caroline,

"You have a list? Like an actual list?" She asked and Caroline scoffed,

"No, not an actual list." There were footsteps coming down the stairs and they were surprised to see Sage without Finn.

"Finn's tired so he went to bed for the night." She told them as they stared at her, just then Klaus appeared and announced that dinner was ready. Caroline sat next to Klaus and Rebekah sat on his other side. Klaus popped a small tomato into his mouth from the salad bowl and Katherine pointed at him,

"First bite. He's got grace." Klaus smiled as he realized his mistake and everyone held hands around the table and bowed their heads.

"Bless us Lord, for these gifts we are about to recieve from my bounty through Christ, our Lord. Amen." The chicken was, as expected, _amazing_. They talked during their meal with events of their day which meaned the table was never silent which was good because Caroline hated silence. At the moment Klaus was talking about how he and Marcel (his vampire protege) turned another ten people into vampires because their army was getting smaller recently for some reason. Vampires would disappear and never come back so they had to make new recruits. Once dinner was finished and everyone cleaned up the kitchen table, Caroline went into her room and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a white tanktop. She washed her face and then slipped under the covers. Klaus joined her shortly and kissed her gently and she stared up into his eyes.

"Are you coming to bed, already?" Usually Klaus would always stay up later, whether he was in his art studio or just simply reading in bed but now he joined her under the covers and locked eyes with her,

"I'm all yours tonight." Caroline groaned,

"That's not fair, I'm too tired to do anything right now. You should give yourself over more often." She smiled and Klaus kissed her again,

"I will. Now get some rest." Caroline fell asleep to Klaus playing with her hair which always made Caroline relax and grow tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Caroline woke up to Klaus' voice,

"Caroline. Wake up, love." She groaned and opened her eyes to look at him,

"What time is it?" She asked as she took a glance around and noticed darkness still filled the room,

"Eight. But that's not important. Do you remember when you told me you thought something was wrong?" She sat up and nodded as she rubbed at her tired eyes. "Well, I think I believe you now." He said as he gently grabbed a lock of white hair and showed it to Caroline. Caroline's eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no!" She repeated as she ran into the bathroom and then her "no"s only got louder. She checked the roots and there wasn't a trace of any new dye or remanents of the blonde dye they used just yesterday. "Seriously?" Caroline mumbled as she looked through her hair then something flipped inside of her and she reached for two hair ties to put her hair in low ponytails. Klaus walked over and stared at her,

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she smiled at him through the mirror,

"Well, we tried. It didn't work but we can make the best out of it. It kind of makes me look more interesting, don't ya think?" She asked as her hands rested on her hips as she examined herself in the mirror and Klaus smiled in agreement. Klaus watched Caroline as she went into the closet and put on a pair of black leggings and a blue and white thinly striped tee shirt with a light denim jacket. Caroline looked different and not just because of the hair, it seemed like she was embracing the changes instead of freaking out like the normal Caroline would, Klaus thought as she walked back into the bathroom and started applying her thin line of liquid eyeliner and mascara. Klaus didn't understand how her hair turned back to the two colors, he hadn't left her side throughout the entire night and into this morning. No one had came in and played a trick on her. "Why is it so dark in here?" She asked as she went over to the window and pulled the drapes back. Water droplets splattered and ran down the window and Caroline smiled, "Klaus! It's raining!" She rushed over to him, "Can you please dance with me in the rain? Please?" He rolled his eyes and sighed,

"You hate the rain."

"Not today." She argued and she started pouting and it didn't take long for Klaus to cave into her desire and show his dimples as he smiled at her,

"Go see when breakfast will be ready this morning, will you, love?" He asked and she gave him a quick kiss before hurrying out of the room. As soon as she left Klaus picked up his phone and called Marcel. "I need to ask you for a favor." He stated when he heard Marcel pick up,

"Anytime. What is it, man?"

"It seems Caroline is acting strange, I was wondering if Davina could sense if someone has messed with her head recently." He heard Marcel sigh on the other end,

"You know I would help you in anyway I can but I draw the line at Davina. I don't want her getting caught in the middle of anything and getting herself hurt."

"I understand your protectiveness." Klaus said as he remembered how protective he was over Marcel as he grew up. "This won't be life threatening, I can promise you that nothing bad will happen to Davina. I just need her to take a look at Caroline." Marcel was quiet as he thought it over and Klaus was growing impatient as the silence got drawn out longer.

"Okay, come by whenever." Klaus smiled,

"Thank you, Marcel." Klaus quickly ended the call and stashed his phone in his pocket before heading downstairs to find Caroline. Caroline was sitting on the couch with Rebekah as they talked about how they were probably going to be waiting a while for breakfast since Kol took the liberty of trying to teach someone else, _anyone_ else to cook meals everyday. Finn, Sage, Elijah, and Katherine were currently listening to his instructions in the kitchen.

"I think I'm just going to go and grab a coffee." Klaus heard Caroline say and he appeared around the corner,

"Great, I'll come with you. But there's one thing we have to do first." He took her hand and she followed him to the front door. They walked out onto the front lawn and he stopped, "Stay here and when I tell you to run at me, I want you to run but at human speed." Caroline nodded and Klaus made his way over to the other side of the large lawn. He signaled for her to run and she did, as soon as she got in reaching distance, Klaus picked her up and spun her around. Caroline laughed as the rain hit her face and Klaus slipped her back down onto the ground.

"I love you." Caroline told him as a water drop fell of Klaus' eyelashes and he smiled at her,

"I love you, too." Klaus quickly closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her passionately. When they parted Caroline smiled as she intertwined their fingers together and they hurried to the closest cafe. They swiftly walked through the door of Gloria Jean's and ordered their coffee. Klaus decided that he would have to tell Caroline that he would like to take her to Davina's sooner rather than later. They sat in a booth in the corner that was secluded from all the others. "I have a question for you, sweetheart." Klaus told her and Caroline took a small sip of her coffee before smiling at Klaus, "Would you be willing to go to Davina's after this and letting her take a quick look at you?" He asked and Caroline nodded,

"Oh, sure. That would be really nice of them. Should we bring them some coffee?" Caroline asked as she looked back over where the menu hung over the counter. Klaus gently reached over the table and took her open hand to bring her back to their conversation,

"No, I think they'll be alright. But I do have a theory about your hair and why it looks like that." Caroline took another sip,

"Please, do tell."

"I think that the black side," He pointed to the black hair in a low ponytail on one side of her face. "Represents your anger and distrust and all of the negatives, it's as if your humanity would be turned off while the white side," He points over to the white hair in a low ponytail on the other side of her face. "represents your honesty and trust and purity." Caroline looked at him-no she _glared_ at him. Just like a flip of the switch Caroline had changed completely. She leaned back in her booth as she crossed her arms under her chest as well as her legs under the table, she tried seeming distant and cold, it's as if he was sitting with Katherine Pierce instead of the woman he loved.

"That's a crappy theory." She says and Klaus raises his eyebrows,

"You're upset?" He asked, knowing that he was trying to mess with her so he could examine the darker side to Caroline. Caroline let out an unamused laugh,

"Yes, Klaus. You think my hair can magically control the way my emotions work!" She hissed at him,

"I never said control, I was thinking more of... predicts, It predicts the way your emotions work." He knew he shouldn't mess with an irritated Caroline but it was just too tempting in the moment to pass up on it.

"Whatever, and I don't want to go with Marcel up into the church's creepy attic where he holds his witchy adopted daughter captive."

"Caroline Marcel did not _adopt_ her. She was a witch who was an orphan and had no one so he took her in, and he's not keeping her captive, there are other witches who want to kill her so he's hidden her away for her own protection."

"It sounds like he adopted her to me." She mumbled but Klaus looked up from underneath his eyelashes and at Caroline, she groaned before taking another drink from her coffee, "Fine, I'll go."

When Caroline and Klaus arrived at the old, rundown church, Marcel greeted them warmly as Davina stood by his side like a loyal dog ready to strike if he asked her to. She smiled at Caroline but not at Klaus. She didn't like Klaus at all, he poisoned her and killed her boyfriend, Tim which pushed her over the edge when it came to him but Caroline on the other hand, was sweet and kind to Davina the second she met her which eventually won her over.

"Nice hair." Marcel smiled but Caroline rolled her eyes,

"Ugh, don't even get me started." Davina turned and started up the stairs for her attic where she felt famililar and kept all of her belongings. The others followed silently and they watched as Davina set a stone bowl and a sacrifical knife on a wooden table.

"I'm going to do a spell that will allow me to look into Caroline's mind, then I will be able to see if there was any spell cast on her and if there was I may get glimpses of what the spell was." She explained as she added a piece of paper and a pencil to the table and then she pulled out a strand of her brown hair and put it in the stone bowl and then looked up at Caroline who had watched from the other side of the table. "I need a strand of black hair and a strand of white hair as well as a few drops of your blood. I will do the same to myself and say a few words so it gives me the ability to look into your mind."

"Would it work for the other person too?" Caroline asked as she gently put the two strands of hair in the stone bowl and grabbed the knife,

"Yes, but you're a vampire, you can automatically do that so it's really no use for you guys. The spell though allows me to see the mystical energy surronding your mind." Caroline pierced the middle of her palm and let the few drops of blood drop into the bowl. Davina repeated her actions and then set her hands above the bowl and closed her eyes as she spoke in Latin. A heat lingered in Davina's fingertips and when she opened her eyes she saw that her fingertips glowed a faint orange. She walked over to Caroline and placed her fingertips to Caroline's temples and closed her eyes. A yellow glittering mist shrouded Caroline's mind wherever Davina looked. So she tried to reach out to it and a flash of images hit her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly wrote down everything she could about what she saw before she forgot it. "There is a spell on you." Davina said as she wrote down information, "The spell messes with your mind, you could wake up in a great mood but if one thing sets you off even in the slightest way your whole personality could change and it's not something to take lightly when I mean personality change I mean you could view people and things in a completely different way. The spell is still at the beginning but the longer it's on you the more damage it will do."

"What do you mean 'damage'?" Klaus asks as he takes a step towards Davina and she takes a step back,

"I'm saying that it will only get worse, it'll flip on it's own without any trigger needed." She held up the piece of paper with her words on it, "I saw the details of the spell and the purpose of it. Whoever cast it on you, really doesn't like you." She said as she turned to look at Caroline, "The spell can alter her emotions like, instead of being angry she's furious. Or if she's happy she's delighted, you get it?" Klaus nodded and then grinned at Davina,

"Thank you very much for your help, Davina. We appreciate the new information." Davina nods and then he turns to Marcel, "I want you to find all of the witches in New Orleans."

"That's a lot of witches."

"So I guess you'll be needing a few extra hands." He said with a knowing grin on his face, Caroline came up to his side,

"What are you thinking?" She asked but he just continued talking to Marcel,

"I'll send some people over tomorrow." He took Caroline's hand and they left the church. When they got into the car, Caroline was quite until he was headed home,

"What are you planning, Klaus?" She asked again and he grinned at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"I was thinking maybe you would like to invite your friends from Mystic Falls to New Orleans for a while." Caroline's face brightened as she reached for her phone,

"Are you serious?" She asked as she scrolled through her contacts and hovered her finger over Elena's name. When Klaus nodded to her she tapped on her contact and waited for the ring.

"Hey, Caroline." She heard Elena's cheery voice on the other end and Caroline smiled,

"Hey! I need to ask you for a favor." Caroline said and it was silent on the other end so Caroline continued, "It seems that a witch has put a spell on me... Klaus suggested that maybe you guys could come here and help out with trying to find the one responsible." Caroline waited for her friend to speak,

"We'll be there soon." She heard Elena say and her heart thumped, "Anything to help." Then Caroline hung up and smiled at Klaus,

"They're coming!" She cheered.

The next day Caroline got up early and made sure all of the extra rooms were ready and she made the Originals, Katherine, and Sage stay in their rooms until all of her guests were here and settled in. Around noon Caroline heard the doorbell rang and she rushed to the front door and swung it open to reveal the face of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore right behind her but she couldn't see anyone after him.

"Elena!" Caroline screamed as Elena yelled Caroline's name at the same time. They embraced eachother and Caroline laughed when she pulled away, "It's so great to see you!" Her friends from Mystic Falls flooded into the living room. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Anna, Tyler, Hayley, and Alaric stood, ready to be told what to do. Caroline was surprised to see Tyler and Hayley, she didn't even get to say goodbye to him before she left with Klaus because he was somewhere with Hayley. "Follow me." Caroline said and she led them up the stairs and into a hallway full of open and closed doors that led into bedrooms. "There's plenty of room for all of you." She said,

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked and Caroline smiled at the closed doors,

"They're staying in their rooms so they don't cause any trouble." Carooline heard a thud against one of the closed doors. "I'm guessing that was Katherine?" Caroline asked,

"Good guessing, Caroline!" She heard from the other side of the door and Caroline paused in front of an open door.

"Pick whichever room you want with an open door, the ones that are closed are occupied." She watched her friends go off in different directions, trying to make sure everyone had their own things before meeting Caroline again but this time Klaus was at her side,

"This is already going much better than I thought it would." Klaus told her and she smiled, "Elena, Damon, Stefan... and the history teacher, I need you all to accompany me." He turned and headed down the hall and Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Alaric followed hesitantly.

"Everyone can come out now!" She called and instantly all of the closed doors opened to reveal the Originals, Katherine, and Sage. All of them grinning at the new arrivals, like a pack of wolves picking on a herd of deer. "Be nice." Caroline warned as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her downstairs. Caroline took Bonnie to the library where they stored all of their books and grimoires they collected over the years.

"Wow. These are all yours?" She asked as she looked at the shelves of grimoires. Caroline started taking grimoires down and putting them on the desk in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah. Kol ran with some witches before and when they died Kol took their grimoires so they could be safely tucked away in here." She took another load of grimoires and stacked them next to the previous grimoires she sat there.

"Kol ran with witches?" Bonnie asked, she hadn't known that before. She helped Caroline finish off a shelf and then they walked over to the desk, "So, what exactly do you want me to do? What should I look for?" Bonnie asked and Caroline sat one grimoire in the middle and flipped it open,

"Find any spells that could mess with someone's mental state, it has to be a spell that does more damage over time." Bonnie nodded as she read the grimoires and sat down in the wooden chair.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you to that and go check on everyone else, hopefully they haven't killed eachother." Caroline let out a small laugh but Bonnie was too distracted with the grimoires and just gave Caroline a small nod. Caroline left the library and saw Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Katherine in the kitchen but they stopped talking as soon as Caroline walked in. "What are you guys doing?"  
"Just gossiping about our new house guests." Kol smiled cheerfully, "I can't wait until Elena and Damon get back." Katherine and Rebekah agreed with him and Caroline gave him a dissapointed look,

"No. You guys are not going to hurt any of them, understand?" They just rolled their eyes and Caroline pointed at them, "Promise!" At the sound of her voice they flinched and quickly stuttered out a promise that they wouldn't hurt her friends. "Thank you." She said and then went back upstairs to find the others. She found her friends in their rooms and she got them all up and brought them downstairs into the living room. "You guys know that you can walk around the house, right? You're not prisoners in your rooms." The others looked at eachother and Caroline felt a tick of irritation, "Go! Do something." She exploded when it was setting into an uncomfortable silence. They all hurried off into different directions and Caroline smiled to herself. Everyone would get along and have fun whether they liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Bonnie had been spending all of her time in the library trying to find the spell that was cast on her friend but there were so many spells that fit Caroline's description and especially with the wide selection she had in front of her. It had been three days and Bonnie was able to find all of the spells matching the information Caroline gave her but she couldn't narrow it down from there.

"How is my favorite witch on the planet?" Klaus asked as he walked in with a plate that had a sandwhich on it, Bonnie would be so focused in trying to find the spells that she would forget to eat so Caroline asked Klaus to bring Bonnie her lunch when she was working. Bonnie looked up from the same spells that she had been staring at all day.

"Really? I'm your _favorite_ witch in the whole world?" She asked in disbelief and he gave her a grin, she didn't know that this type of Klaus exsisted, the kind that brought her sandwhiches and listened to Caroline's every desire and gave it to her. She didn't know the _good_ side of Klaus.

"Indeed you are. You're the most powerful witch I've ever seen. You have the use of Expression and you're a Bennett. Which is such a wonderful little plus." He told her and set the plate down on the desk on top of a stack of grimoires that Bonnie had already looked through today.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to be much help with my Expression when it's shakey as ever." She looked at Klaus as she realized that she let an important bit of information just fall out of her mouth. Klaus' smile disappeared and Bonnie tried explaining, "Ever since I dropped the veil my Expression has been harder to control. I could try and light a candle and set the whole room ablaze." Klaus sighed,

"Do your friends know this?"

"No, and you can't tell them. Not even Caroline. I can handle myself, that's all you need to know." Klaus nodded and then frowned down at the grimoire, "Klaus, I need something else. There's too many spells that could be the right one. I need you to find the witch who cast it."

"We're trying, Bonnie but you wouldn't believe how many witches are in New Orleans. And since you are having trouble trying to find the appropriate one I thought you could use some help." Bonnie didn't like where he was going with this. "My friend Marcel is going to bring over his friend, Davina. She's a witch, a very powerful witch but don't worry, not as nearly as powerful as you." He reassured her when she saw the irritation in her eyes, Bonnie didn't want another witch's help, she could do this all on her own if Klaus could just find the damn witch that's responsible! "Just to let you know, Marcel is already on his way with Davina so you can't say no."

"Can I say, thanks but no thanks?" Bonnie asked as she finished through the grimoire and picked up the plate before setting the grimoire down and then the plate on top of it.

"No. Bonnie, you need to eat otherwise Caroline is going to blame me and it won't even be my fault." Bonnie grabbed a half of the sandwhich and took a bite out of it to please him,

"Can you go now?" Bonnie asked once her mouth was empty. Just then there was a knock at the door and Klaus grinned at Bonnie, he walked out of the library and she followed him to the front door where he opened it and Bonnie saw a man with chestnut skin and dark eyes and a wide, white smile on his face. Her eyes then fell on the shorter girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Marcel." He greeted himself to Bonnie and she shook his outstretched hand, "You must be Bonnie. I've heard things about you from a few different people. This guy right here mostly." He said pointing to Klaus, "You're kind of famous." She smiled at his last comment, she was a Bennett, ofcourse she would be famous.

"I hope they weren't all unflattering things." Bonnie said as she shot a glance at Klaus who was watching their interaction,

"Oh no. He's always talking about how loyal you are and that you would die for your friends, in fact, he said that you almost did die a couple of times." Bonnie nodded, "Wow. That's some serious devotion, girl." Bonnie smiled, she liked Marcel and couldn't believe that Klaus was the one who raised him, Caroline had mentioned Marcel a few times when they would talk on the phone. Marcel signaled to the girl at his side, "This is Davina. She was the one who found out there was a spell on Caroline so I'm sure she could be some help." Davina walked inside and smiled at Bonnie, Bonnie returned the smile and then Klaus spoke,

"Well, Marcel and I are going to go and hunt down the witches so have a fun day." He told Bonnie before closing the door behind himself. Davina looked around at all of the people that had gathered to hear who was at the door. Everyone was there except for Caroline, she had locked herself in her bedroom because she didn't want to be a trouble for anyone.

"Wow, all of the Originals in one room with... whoever you guys are." She said as she quickly glanced at everyone else before staring at the Originals. Bonnie exchanged a look with a few of her friends, she gently took her shoulders and walked her away from everyone and into the library.

"I don't like her." Damon says once she's gone and almost everybody agrees with him,

"That was a bad first impression." Sage agreed but Matt shook his head,

"I think she was just nervous. Being in a room with the Originals would've freaked out anyone who knew about them and their past." Matt said sticking up for the girl, he thought she was beautiful when he saw her and he caught the detail that her name was Davina.

Bonnie showed Davina the grimoires that had sticky notes sticking out of pages which marked the spells that Bonnie found.

"Okay, so there are a lot of spells that we need to go over because I can't seem to narrow it down very much further than this."

"There's so many grimoires." Davina said as she looked around, "How did they get all of these?"

"Well, when you live for a thousand years and your mother was the most powerful witch _ever._ You're gonna pick up some grimoires along the way."

"I only have my one grimoire."

"Sometimes when you meet other witches and spend time with them, they share their grimoires and magic so you can channel them for more power. They treat you like family." Bonnie said as she remembered Luca and his father, they were the first witches outside of her family that helped her.

"All of the other witches hate me here." Bonnie snapped out of the memory and furrowed her eyebrows at Davina, "I'm the only Harvest girl left alive so they want to kill me to finish the Harvest." Bonnie nodded,

"I've heard about the Harvest before. So you have the power of three other girls?" Bonnie asked and this caused a proud smile to form on Davina's face,

"Yes. That makes me the strongest witch in New Orleans." Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl, Davina looked at her,

"How old are you?" Bonnie asked and Davina faced the other witch in the library with her when she saw Bonnie smile at her,

"Fifteen. Why, how old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen and was just wondering what age cockiness set in young witches, guess I haven't experienced it yet. You're not the most powerful witch in New Orleans anymore. I was fifteen when I became a witch too. You think you're powerful because you stole three other witches' powers?"

"I didn't steal it! We were chosen for a slaughter! Those girls were my _friends_ and when their throats were slit and they died their power immediately went to me instead back to the Earth where it was supposed to go." Bonnie walked closer over to Davina and could see the tears in Davina's eyes,

"You think your story is one for the history books? The moment I told people that I was a witch I was used for things other people wanted, do you think I gave a damn? Nope, but it was my friends who were asking so I shut my mouth and marched along like a good soldier. My grams was the first to die because she did a spell that pushed her over the edge but that wasn't the end of it. Things just got worse and worse and people I cared about died and they kept dying. You think your story is bad? It is _nothing_ compared to others... so remember that before you go around acting superior." Davina started a fire in the fireplace and then sent the flames straight for Bonnie, encircling her in flames. She really didn't want to do this but she was the last Harvest girl who was feared, she couldn't back down when someone insulted her and tried to act like they could swipe her off the Earth with a flick of their wrist.

"I'm a Harvest girl. The only survivor. Show some respect." Bonnie laughed before making the flames evaporate and she grabbed Davina's throat as her face changed to rage. Davina watched as Bonnie's eyes were replaced with black holes that represented pools of oil.

"I don't care!" She yelled in Davina's face as the large glass window shattered and littered the wooden flooring. "I'm a Bennett! Witch royalty! You show _me_ some respect!" The glass shards vibrated against the floor before levitating into the air and pointed themselves at Davina in all directions. Just then a gust of wind passed them and Bonnie was slammed into a wall and she focused on who attacked her and Stefan appeared before grabbing Davina and vanishing. Kol smiled down at Bonnie with his vampire face inches from hers,

"Now, now. Don't kill the nice girl." All of the vampires and Tyler had been listening in on the conversation that was happening in the library but it was only Kol and Stefan who rushed to stop it. Stefan sat Davina down in a chair as she gently rubbed her red neck,

"Light bruising at the most. You'll be fine." Stefan got up and grabbed a glass and filled it with some water, "You shouldn't have pushed Bonnie like that."

"I didn't push at all. She got to that scary dark place on her own." Stefan handed her the water and she took a small sip.

"She doesn't really like talking about the past... or really, even thinking about it." Stefan said as he looked at everyone who hadn't moved from their previous spot, he shook his head at them. "Not even you, Elijah?"

"I respect Bonnie Bennett and all that she stands for. I will not stand with the ones who go against her." But some weren't paying attention to the conversation in the kitchen because their ears were on a different conversation happening in the library.

"This sure reminds me of something." Bonnie told Kol and he remembered when he tried to kill her at the high school in Mystic Falls. He was holding her the same way he had back then and he reluctantly let go of Bonnie as his vampire face faded back to normal and she frowned, "Don't stop, I like it rough." Kol stared at her,

"Your eyes." He spoke and remembered a coven of witches that he spent time with in the 1800's that all practiced Expression.

"Yeah. You like?" She asked as she took a step closer to him and Kol watched as the glass moved to aim at him, he was very still and calm,

"I'm afraid I prefer your beautiful green eyes instead, darling." He told her and she stopped walking towards him as a few pieces of glass fell to the ground. Kol noted the motion and took another step towards her and she took a step back so she was pressed up against the wall again. "And I must admit your neck had always looked much more... mouth watering." Kol's vampire face slipped into place again as he got closer to Bonnie. All of the glass fell as Kol inched closer to Bonnie's neck where her pulse was. He would be the first one in his family to taste Bonnie Bennett which filled him with eagerness. When Bonnie felt Kol's warm breath on her neck she gasped and raised her hand that sent Kol across the room. Kol got up and looked at Bonnie, her eyes were back to normal, "Good, I didn't want to kill you while you weren't you." Just then he was knocked down to the side and he felt a heeled shoe on his chest, he looked up and saw Caroline standing over him.

"There will be no killing of the best friend." She spoke and then helped Kol up, "I'll deal with you later," She mumbled to him before turning on Bonnie, "Bonnie! What's happening? Why did you attack Davina and then have a hot weird thing with Kol?!" Bonnie widened her eyes as her mouth fell open,

"I attacked Davina? Where is she? What weird thing with _Kol_?!" She asked, honestly not knowing what she was talking about.

"You don't remember?" Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head as she looked at the broken glass surronding her on the floor,

"The last thing I remember is asking Davina how old she was and then it gets hazy and it gets hazy fast. " Bonnie locked eyes with Kol, "Next thing I know, Kol is trying to bite me." She said as she stood ready to give him an aneurysm if he attacked her again.

"You wanted me to bite you." Kol explained and Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "It's not her fault. Her Expression took over."  
"What?" Both girls asked and Bonnie walked up to Caroline's side.

"When witches practice Expression and they can't control their Expression or their unstable for some reason it takes over the body and mind." Kol explained and Caroline looked at Bonnie,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bonnie looked at Caroline and then back at Kol and then back at Caroline,

"Because it's fine. I'm _fine_." Bonnie took Caroline's hands as she tried to make her lie convince her. Kol watched the two girls.

"I think I'm going to have to help you with your magic from now on." Kol announced and Bonnie dropped Caroline's hands,

"No. There is no way in hell!" She said as she stomped on top of the glass as she came face to face with Kol.

"I've been to Hell, darling. Anything is possible there."

"Kol, leave her alone." Caroline said as she got in between the two of them.

"I'm not going to leave her alone, Caroline when she can kill all of us. More importantly she can kill _me_."

"We'll take a group vote of what should happen with Bonnie." Caroline said and Bonnie intervened in their conversation.

"I'm right here. Where's Davina?" She asked and they all left the library and they took her into the kitchen and Bonnie sat down in a chair next to Davina, "Davina, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you." Davina nodded,

"It's okay, Bonnie. I didn't really help the situation in the moment." She gave Bonnie a small smile and Bonnie was relieved that she wasn't mad at her. She then turned to all of the other people in the kitchen.

"You're a badass, Bonnie." Katherine told her and Bonnie felt heat rush to her face as she realized people heard everything that happened in the library. Caroline moved everyone into the living room and made everyone sit down,

"Kol thinks he can help Bonnie control her Expression so it doesn't control her again. Who agrees with him?" Caroline asked and Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine, Finn, Sage, Caroline, Davina, and Stefan rose their hands. "I'm sure Klaus and Marcel would also agree." Caroline said aloud.

"Kol spent most of his time when he wasn't daggered with witches. I have full confidence that he knows how to help her." Elijah stated and Bonnie had to admit that he was probably right, Kol could probably help but it was the annoying, grinning, charming, egotistical Kol that she would have to spend time with that made her vote against the idea along with Elena, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Hayley, Jeremy, Anna, and Alaric.

"Bonnie said that she could handle it." Tyler stated simply.

"And if you believe her for a second you're incredibly stupid." Katherine smirked at him, "She'll do whatever she can to have the attention on someone else _except_ herself. Unlike Elena over there, she's _not_ selfish." Elena shot Katherine a glare which made Katherine's grin grow wider.

"Watch it." Hayley spit back at her and Katherine rose gracefully from the loveseat and Hayley pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on.

"What are you gonna do about it, wolf bitch?" Katherine asked as she got in her face and Caroline didn't want Katherine to stop but she stepped in between them anyway so she could keep the scraps of peace in place.

"Don't push me, Katherine." Hayley said as Tyler gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back,

"Hey, man." Tyler said to Elijah, "Control your bloodsucking whore." Caroline rolled her eyes as Elijah rose from the same loveseat Katherine was on. Why did Tyler have to say that? Tyler stood at Hayley's side, no longer restraining her because he was in his own argument.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" Elijah asked Tyler and Tyler's eyes glowed yellow. Elijah's eyes turned red as they stood in a staring competition. The scraps of peace quickly wasting away. Bonnie caught Kol staring at her,

"What?" She asked irritated that she would be spending more time with him and he grinned at her, he started walking towards her and she held up a hand, "Take another step and I'll put you down like the dog you are." Kol laughed at her as he took another step but Bonnie didn't do anything.

"Don't threaten me unless you're going to follow through on it. Even if you did, I would be upset to rip out that sharp tongue of yours. Or maybe I could just put you out of your misery instead of wasting the time trying to save you."

"Kol, I'm so tired of hearing about how you're going to kill us! If you're gonna do it, then do it!" She shouted at his grin that was stuck on his face as he watched her anger get the best of her, "Do it!" She got in his face and Kol was wondering if he should grab her and drain her of her blood right then but something told him not to. Bonnie wore a grin of her own, "That's what I thought." While they were having their own fight, Elena had joined Hayley and Rebekah had joined Katherine as they bickered with eachother. Finn and Sage were arguing with Matt and Jeremy came to his defense which caused them to snap on Jeremy too which caused Anna to come in as well.

"Can everyone please stop fighting?!" Caroline shouted into the air and everyone froze and looked at her, "I'm the one with the magical curse on her and you guys are fighting over past things instead of coming together! Whatever you have against one another, get over it! Move on! It's over!"

"Well, I'm happy to see you up and handling things, sweetheart." Caroline heard and spun around to find the front door open with Marcel and Klaus watching everything in front of them. They walked inside and Marcel walked over Davina and she smiled up at him to tell him she was okay.

"Can we all agree that Kol will be helping Bonnie?" Caroline asked and everybody, whether they liked it or not, agreed that it would be best for Bonnie.

"What did I miss?" Klaus asked and Caroline sighed,

"I'll fill you in later."

"Bonnie, Davina. Go sort through the spells." Klaus ordered and the girls shared a look before going back into the library. Bonnie looked over the glass again and Davina watched her,

"You don't remember, do you?" Bonnie shook her head and sighed as she walked over to the desk,

"I'll clean it up later, let's just look through the spells and tell me if any specific one sticks out to you." Davina joined at Bonnie's side and she flipped to the first sticky note. They continued checking over all of the marked spells until there were none left and Davina hadn't recognized any of them as the one. Bonnie checked out the broken window to see the sun setting outside. "We'rer getting nowhere. You don't know any of these which means that the witch has a different girmoire which means the only thing we can do is find the witch." Bonnie sighed, "It's getting late." Bonnie stood at the entrance of the library, "If Klaus finds his priceless windows shattered I'm almost positive that he'll kill me." She told Davina as she focused on the floor that had scattered glass covering it. As Bonnie let out a deep breath, all of the glass levitated and started floating to the window. Bonnie moved her hands and the glass fixed itself and the window was repaired as if it were new. "You should grab Marcel and head home. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." Davina walked over to where Bonnie was at the entrance and before she could pass her Bonnie grabbed her arm, "I'm so sorry about before." Davina smiled at the witch,

"Bonnie, I'm fine. I'm stronger than I look." Bonnie smiled at her before Davina left the library. Bonnie slowly walked back over to the desk and rubbed her eyes before a yawn escaped her lips. She was exhausted and her eyes were growing heavier with each grimoire she put back on the shelf. When she turned to grab another, she bumped into someone and she looked up into Kol's eyes. Her groggy eyes flew open as she took a step back,

"What do you want?" She asked as she quickly walked around him and grabbed two more grimoires.

"We're going to be spending more time with eachother so you might as well get used to seeing me..." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she passed him again to put the grimoires back in order. "Every hour. Of every day." He said as he leaned in towards her ear and she pushed him away as she finished up with the grimoires. When she turned back around Kol was holding the last grimoire and she frowned at him,

"Kol. I'm really tired, can you just give me the grimoire?" She asked and he walked up to her,

"Well ofcourse you are you were possessed by a dark power that mystically and physically drained you. And that was only for a short moment." Kol started walking around her and she stood there feeling like he was judging every part of her. She crossed her arms under her chest, "I had a friend that was a witch-"  
"You had a friend?" Bonnie asked and he glared at her, she glared right back at him.

"She was like you... but less harsh. Her Expression took over her for a day and then she went into a type of hibernation afterwards." Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and Kol stopped in front of her, "I promise that I will try my best to help you." He said sincerely, Bonnie looked into his eyes, he wasn't wearing his usual grin and the humor in his eyes was gone.

"Thanks." Bonnie said as she searched his face trying to find the evidence that he was just playing with her. She grabbed the grimoire from his hands and put it on the shelf and when she turned around Kol was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Katherine got out of the bathroom from her recent shower in her towel and smiled at Elijah who was adjusting his tie and getting ready for the day ahead of them. He always wore suits, even when he's just around his family, well his family and the roaches residing with them for a while. She walked over to him and fixed his tie, he smiled down at her to show his appreciation and she gave him a kiss before going into her closet to try and find something to wear. She put on a simple black thick strapped tanktop and a pair of dark skinny jeans and went to go put on her makeup. Half an hour later, her hair was completely dried into her perfect sexy curls and her makeup was finished. She could smell bacon coming from the kitchen so she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen,

"What are you making, Kol?" She asked but Kol wasn't the one cooking, "Caroline?" A smiling Caroline sat a stack of bacon on a plate and then put it on the table along with a plate of blueberry pancakes and a seperate one of chocolate chip pancakes. There was also a plate of bagels and cream cheese sitting next to it along with butter and syrup for the pancakes. Milk, orange juice, and blood bags were placed on the table, "So you're finally sane enough to join the land of the living? Well un-living actually." Katherine said as she took a strip of crunchy bacon and bit into it.

"I guess so." She turned to see Katherine finishing the bacon and her eyes grew wide, "Katherine!" She went over and slapped her hand, "Don't eat until everyone is ready! I'm telling them that you took first bite."  
"No, Caroline. Please I hate saying grace." Caroline shook her head and turned back to the stove, "Please?" Katherine asked as she joined Caroline at the stove to see her working on eggs. "Wow. You're going all out."

"Well, since we have to feed about twenty people, I want them to have a selection." She said as she added pepper to the eggs. A knock on the door drew Katherine's attention and she went to go answer it. Marcel and Davina stood on the other side,

"Is this going to be a daily thing?" Katherine asked and the two of them walked in, "Because if it is Caroline's going to want to make more food."

"Yeah, I think it might be until we find the witch. I could smell the food from outside." Klaus came down and greeted Marcel and Davina wondered into the library to find Bonnie asleep on the couch. She walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder, her eyes opened slowly and she gave Davina a smile.

"Hey. Is it morning already?" She asked as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Yeah, it's around eight. You should go change and get ready, I think Caroline is throwing a morning feast." Just then the smell hit Bonnie's nose and her mouth started watering,

"I'll get right to that." She said as she slowly got to her feet and Davina followed her until she got to the steps and Bonnie went into her room. Davina went back into the kitchen and smiled at Caroline as she set a big bowl of eggs on the table and started preparing a fruit salad.

"Caroline, this is amazing." Davina stated and she smiled her thanks,

"I thought you and Marcel might come over so I wanted to have enough food options for everyone. Do you think it's enough?" She asked and Davina laughed as she nodded. A teenage boy walked into the kitchen then and Davina watched as he stared at all of the food, "Matt, don't even think about touching any of the food. We will eat once everyone is ready." The boy's name was Matt and he had nice blue eyes and a gentle smile on his face as he turned to face Davina,

"Hi, I'm Matt." Davina shook his outstretched hand with a smile on her face,

"I'm Davina."

"You two, get out of here. I'm cooking and I need it to be just me and Taylor Swift." She said as she clicked on a Taylor Swift song. _Blank Space_ flowed through Caroline's phone and Davina and Matt exited the kitchen to find almost everyone in the living room, talking with one another or watching the tv. The only people missing were Bonnie, Rebekah, Tyler, and Hayley. Matt and Davina stood over by the fireplace and talked together.

"Is your neck okay?" Matt asked her and he looked down at it.

"Oh, it's fine. I've had worse. When I got home the bruises were practically gone." Matt nodded,

"That's good. Bonnie's a good person she just lost control because she was stuck in that library for three days straight."

"Yeah I think she slept in there last night." Just then Bonnie joined them wearing a jade green V-neck tee shirt and a pair of light denim shorts. "You look better." Davina stated,

"Yeah I took a shower and that woke me up quickly."

"Did you see all of the food in the kitchen?" Matt asked her and she shook her head, "I never knew Caroline could cook like that." The others came down the stairs and Caroline allowed everyone to eat after Katherine said grace even though she didn't want to. Caroline thought it would be an awkward breakfast but instead everyone talked the whole time and it seemed like they were a happy family. Caroline was happy that she made all of the food she did because at the end of breakfast nothing but scraps were left. Everyone was full and Marcel gathered everyone in the living room and he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Davina and I were able to shorten the list. We knew that no witch that lived in New Orleans would cast a spell on Caroline because they would be slaughtered the moment they were found. So, we made a list of all of the visiting witches. There's still more than I would've liked but at least we knocked out a lot of other witches." He told them as he handed the list to Bonnie and she looked over it to see if she knew any of the witches but she didn't. The next thing she knew the list was ripped out of her hand and Caroline was holding it over the fireplace.

"And what makes you think I want to be fixed? Did you ever think of that possiblity or were you too stupid to consider it?" Caroline asked and everyone was shocked to hear her say that. Another blur and Caroline's neck broke with a sickening crack and she fell into Klaus' arms.

"Don't mind her. She must've flipped for some reason. I'll be right back." He said as he picked her up and took her to their room where he laid her on the bed before returning to the others in the living room. "Bonnie and Davina, I expect you to go over all of the names on that list and find them with a locator spell." Bonnie took the list from Klaus and they headed for the library. "I need everyone working today. Do anything that would be useful." With that him and Marcel left the house and the others just looked at eachother before going seperate ways. Most of them went into the library and asked the witches what they should do. The witches sent Jeremy and Matt to the witches shop on Bourbon street because she couldn't send any vampires to the store because then the witch wouldn't sell to them so she sent the humans. The witches started on the list once the boys got back and after they took a lunch break they finished up the list. Only three people on the list didn't show up on the map of New Orleans, which meant that they could've used a cloaking spell to hide themselves.

"You need to find these three witches." Bonnie told Elijah as she pointed to the remaining names on the list and he nodded,

"I have a few contacts I could try."

"Thank you." Bonnie pulled out her phone and called Klaus to tell him come back home so they could find the three witches. Elijah made everyone split up into three groups, each group for tracking their given witch. Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Elena, and Klaus went to go find a witch named, Courtney Wilson. Tyler, Davina, Hayley, Anna, Jeremy, and Marcel will track down Silvia Heitz while Alaric, Matt, Sage, Finn, Elijah, and Katherine find Hope Mitchells. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on Caroline." Kol grinned and stepped to Bonnie's side,

"And I'll stay here to keep an eye on Bonnie so she doesn't destroy our home." He told the rest of the group as Bonnie gave him an aneurysm. Kol's grin quickly vanished as he grabbed his head and Bonnie stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She told him sweetly and the others just watched them,

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two go at eachother, can we go without you ruining the house? It was very expensive and Elijah takes a lot of pride in his decorating." Katherine stated proudly. Klaus had designed the house but Elijah filled it with colors, furniture and style. Bonnie broke the eye staring contest her and Kol were stuck in,

"Yeah, we'll be fine." She told her and Klaus and Marcel came then, they quickly got into their groups and left the house. Bonnie started cleaning up the desk and Kol followed her around wherever she went. "I get that you said you were gonna watch me but do you really need to follow me everywhere?" She asked after taking a drink from a glass of water.

"It only takes a second for the Expression to take over." He stated and Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"Fine. Let's go then." She walked past him and back into the library and pulled out a grimoire. "Teach me." She said as she opened the grimoire to a random page and pointed to it. "Anything you want in the book." Kol flipped through the book but then closed it and grabbed Bonnie's wrist and started moving her to the back door. "What are you doing?" She asked him and he stopped once they were outside in the large backyard.

"Alright, then. The four elements. You know what they are. Use them." Bonnie looked at him like there was something wrong with him, other than the obvious, but she listened to him anyway. Kol watched her as she closed her eyes and a strong wind picked up and slammed her hair back from her face. She closed her hands in fists at her side and the earth shook as it cracked and encircled Bonnie. She unclenched her hands and lifted her arms into the air and fire sprouted form the cracks encircling Bonnie and storm clouds gathered above their heads. Kol could see that she was a very strong witch as she used three of the elements all at one time... four now. Kol looked up at the dark angry cloud and then it started pouring down. "Okay!" He shouted towards Bonnie but when her eyes opened they were black. "Dammit." Kol muttered as thunder rumbled in the sky and the fire grew taller around Bonnie, he could see she was saying something but he couldn't hear her. He rushed at her and through the flames as he tackled her to the ground with a force that sent the air out of her lungs. Her eyes faded back to normal and Kol sighed as he looked down at her. Bonnie looked into his eyes and then past him and she realized it was raining. Kol got off of her and offered her a hand up, which she refused and saw the circle of fire dancing in the rain.

"I did this. Didn't I?" She buried her head in her hands before waiting for Kol's answer and then lifted her head and with a wave of her hand, the wind dropped and the fire disappeared. "We'll have to wait for the rain to stop by itself." She stated and Kol took her arm,

"Let's go back inside." She let him pull her into the house and then into the living room where she sat down on the couch, close to the fireplace so she could warm up faster. "You're shivering." He noted and she clenched her teeth so they would stop chattering. Kol rushed upstairs and appeared a second later with a blanket that he put around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Thanks." She told him and he sat down next to her, "Elijah said that you could fix me. But I'm not asking Elijah, I'm asking you. Can you help me?" She said seriously and Kol grinned,

"Have some faith, Bonnie. Ofcourse I can help you, and I will. Your problem is that your Expression feeds off of power. You're one of only a dozen witches that I have ever known who can manipulate all four elements at once. We need to start off smaller, that's all." He said, trying to reassure the disappointed witch and she offered him a small smile. He was growing rather fond of this witch that kept surprising him.

"Well I'm happy that you two are getting cozy with eachother." They heard an angry voice from the top of the stairs and they both whipped their heads to see Caroline descending the stairs. "Where's Klaus? He snapped my neck and I would like to return the favor." She crossed over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"Everyone left to go track down a few witches that could be responsible for doing this to you. We stayed to make sure when you woke up you weren't still... angry." Bonnie said but Caroline just smiled down at her,

"You guys stayed back for me?" Bonnie nodded and Caroline squeezed her in a hug, "I love you guys." She smiled and then walked back over into the kitchen where she left her phone. The front door flew open and everyone jumped up and watched everyone hurry in with three unfamiliar women in Klaus', Marcel's, and Finn's hands. "Klaus? What are you doing?!" She asked him and he smiled at her,

"You're up. Good. Sweetheart, meet the witches, one of them has put the spell on you and the other two are just colleteral damage. Kol," Kol snapped to attention at the sound of his voice, "Help us lock up the witches in the basement." They all moved down into the basement and watched the girls being chained up. It was as if they were taking no chance in the witches being able to escape. Once they were all snuggled up nice and tight in their chains and those chains were chained to the floor, Klaus took a step back so he could see all of the witches, he took Caroline's hand and then pointed at a witch with ebony skin and dark chocolate eyes. "This is Courtney Wilson."

"Please, I just used that cloaking spell for my own protection." She pleaded,

"And what did you need protection from?" Klaus asked in a tone that made Bonnie think he had asked the same question a few times before.

"So I wouldn't get jumped by _vampires_!" She yelled and Klaus walked towards her and Bonnie took a step in between Klaus and Courtney.

"You would protect the witch who could have placed a spell on your best friend?" Klaus asked Bonnie and Elena gently took Bonnie's hand, "Step out of the way, Bonnie." He said lowly as his eyes glowed yellow. Bonnie thought the witch was so innocent and she didn't want to see her get hurt but if she was the one who did this to Caroline... Bonnie let Elena pull her out of the way. Klaus' eyes returned to normal and he smiled at Courtney. "Watch your tongue, witch." He warned her and then he turned to the other two witches, "Meet Silvia Heitz and Hope Mitchells." Silvia was a blonde girl with golden eyes and Hope had dark brown hair with eyes to match.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Silvia cried but Hope just stood there quietly letting a tear run down her cheek. Klaus saw that she was unlike the other pleading girls and so he walked towards her,

"What about you Hope? Do you have any wishes?" Hope slowly let her eyes lock with his,

"Pleading is for the weak." Klaus rose his eyebrows at her reply but then she spit in his face and in an instant his hand was around her neck and it took Elijah, Finn, and Kol to pry him off of the witch and she gasped for air. Bonnie watched Hope as they dragged Klaus kicking and screaming out of the basement. So Caroline grabbed her throat instead,

"Don't get on our bad side." She told Hope before letting her go and following her fiance up the stairs.

"It's late." Rebekah stated. "Let's all just figure out what to do tomorrow." With that the others went up the stairs but Bonnie stayed behind, Davina hesitated but followed Marcel up the stairs. All three witches looked at her,

"You're one of us? Why side with _them_?" Silvia asked as she shot a worried glance at Courtney.

"It's a long story." Bonnie told them, "But we look out for one another. I'll try to keep Klaus out of the basement." She promised the three girls and a look of relief passed Silvia's and Courtney's faces. Bonnie walked in front of Hope, "What about you? You're already on Klaus' bad side." Hope only smiled at Bonnie,

"I can smell the Expression rolling off of you in waves. What's wrong? Are you nervous for some reason?" Bonnie's eyes widened, "From one practicing witch to another... don't let them control you." Bonnie slowly walked backwards towards the stone steps and quickly turned and ran up them and she bumped into Kol and let out a shout and he caught her.

"Kol." She said as her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright, darling? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She was about to tell Kol what Hope had told her but she made a last second and desicion and smiled,

"I'm fine." Kol released her and she quickly went up the other set of stairs that led her to the hallway that led her to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Rebekah went down into the kitchen to find that no one had started breakfast, she peeked into the living room and saw Damon and Elena watching tv with Stefan, Jeremy, and his vampire girlfriend Anna.

"I see that no one wants breakfast this morning." She mumbled to herself before remembering there were three more unwanted guests taking up room in her home. She left the kitchen and went to go talk to the people in the living room, "Where's Nik?" She asked,

"Downstairs with Marcel and our witches." Damon said without taking his eyes off of the tv and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, Stefan got up from his seat and came towards Rebekah,

"I think I'm interested in what's going on down there too." She smiled at him before turning and heading for the basement where she could already hear Bonnie and Klaus getting in an argument and it seemed that Davina and Marcel were fighting as well.

"I don't think we should go down there." She told him and Stefan chuckled,

"I'll protect you." He told her, it may have been in a joking manner but it gave her chest a warm feeling and she took a deep breath before descending the stairs.

"Do I have to remind you for yet another time that one of these witches is responsible for Caroline's current state?!" Klaus barked out at Bonnie,

"And the other two are innocent!" She barked right back and Rebekah saw the both of them in eachother's face.

"They're witches, Davina. They could hurt you." Marcel tried reasoning with his young witch.

"The way you put it makes it sound like everything can hurt me!" She yelled at him and then she just stared at him and he started feeling really hot and sweat quickly moistened his forehead, "I feel like you're forgetting that I can defend myself." She said in a quieter tone and Bonnie broke her staring contest with Klaus and glanced at Davina.

"Davina." Marcel spoke as his whole body started sweating as the heat from inside started making its way out. Bonnie walked over to Davina and the three witches watched the crazy people who kept them hostage.

"Davina." Bonnie said quietly and placed her hand on her arm and Davina stopped and looked at Bonnie. Marcel let out a sigh as his body slowly cooled down.

"Back to business." Klaus smiled at the witches and then noticed Rebekah and Stefan, "Ah, sister. Would you like to join us?" He said holding his hands out to show the mess that was unfolding.

"I would like to keep the witches alive long enough to find out who put the spell on Caroline without you damaging them." Rebekah smiled sweetly at her brother and he chuckled as he turned back to the witches,

"It seems we're having a resistant group this morning. They don't want to tell us anything useful."

"Maybe because you have the wrong witches." Silvia hissed at the hybrid and he walked in front of her,

"You seemed to declare yourself leader." He quickly grabbed her throat tightly and she groaned as she tried to get away from him but the chains wouldn't let her move much. Bonnie stepped in then and yank hard enough on Klaus' arm that it dropped from the witch's neck.

"I told you to stop!" She told him, "It's not that hard!" Klaus gave Bonnie a look and then looked at Silvia,

"It's simple, did you put a spell on the Queen of New Orleans?" He asked again for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"I said no!" Silvia yelled at him and he stepped in her face again,

"Then why don't I believe you?" He asked her and a small smile formed on her lips,

"I'm sensing some serious and deep trust issues." She mumbled before looking at the ground. She was done talking and Klaus growled as he went up the basement stairs. Bonnie and Davina turned to their fellow witches,

"We'll get you some food." Davina told them and Bonnie nodded in agreement. Davina looked at Marcel, "Go upstairs."

"Hell no." Marcel said folding his arms under his chest and Bonnie and Davina looked at him as they copied his motion but popped out a hip in a feminine stance.

"They don't feel safe with Klaus or you down here so go upstairs." Davina told him again and Marcel knew it was true so he slowly and sluggishly moved up each step until they heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs,

"You guys are really popular this morning." Bonnine mumbled to the three witches. Kol appeared with a smile on his face,

"Good morning, darlings... and Stefan." He acknowledged the only other man in the basement.

"We'll be right back." Bonnie told the witches,

"Looking forward to it." Kol smiled and she shot him a glare,

"Not you." She gave a smile to the witches and then disappeared with Davina to get the witches something to eat.

"Now, who wants to spill some information." Kol asked rubbing his hands together as he paced back and forth between the three of them. "Anything about the current state my friend, Caroline is in will be useful." He smiled at the witches and then Rebekah pushed him out of the way,

"I'm the oldest in the room, I'll do the interrogating." Rebekah smirked at her brother before he took a spot next to Stefan and Rebekah looked at all of the witches,

"You're Courtney." She pointed at the first witch that looked at Rebekah when her name was spoken, "Silvia, the chatty one." She pointed at the blonde in the middle and then the last witch, "Hope, is it?" She walked over to Hope but kept a safe distance, "You like to spit." Hope smiled and let out a small laugh at Rebekah,

"That ass deserved it." Rebekah smiled and turned back to the two boys watching her,

"Fiesty too." She turned back to Hope, "I like you." Hope just smiled,

"Well, I don't like you. And unlike you I know everything about you. You're the Mikaelson that falls in love too quickly, the one who tries to act the most human, the one who can't make any friends." In the blink of an eye her hand was wrapped around the witch's neck,

"You love testing us, don't you? Just remember that I have my brother's temper." She whispered the last sentence in the witch's ear before she let her vampire face flash through long enough for Rebekah to hiss at Hope before letting go of her and her face faded back to normal quickly. "Courtney, love?" Rebekah asked as she moved over to the shy witch. "Do you have anything that could help us with the Queen's current state?" Rebekah asked sweetly and Courtney slowly rose her head and looked at the angelic looking vampire,

"There are herbs that can subside the effects of the spell." Courtney told her quietly and while the other two witches glared at Courtney, Rebekah smiled,

"Thank you, Courtney." Rebekah pushed Kol forward up the stairs and Stefan followed Rebekah up.

"Why give them any useful information? It's not like the girl is _our_ queen." Hope asked Courtney on the other end of the line they were chained in.

"I want to get out of here. I didn't do the stupid spell on the Queen so I want to get out!" Courtney told them, "I'm looking out for myself."

"We should be looking out for eachother." Silvia told her and Hope joined her,

"We all want to get out of here, the only reason they haven't attacked us yet is because of the other witches that they have." The other two witches nodded at Hope's statement. "We have to try to persuade them to let us go."

"It's a long shot." Silvia told Hope and she looked at the staircase as they heard footsteps again,

"We have to try." Hope said quickly and then they saw Davina and Bonnie smiling with three plates with two pancakes on them and three glasses of water floated behind them. Bonnie set a plate down in front of the witches and then directed the floating glasses to each plate before letting them sit on the ground. Bonnie looked back at the stairs and then at Davina,

"Klaus is going to kill us if he sees us." Davina said and the three witches exchanged looks with eachother. Maybe they wouldn't have to beg that hard for the two witches to release them.

"Here's the deal, we'll let you go but only for you to eat. If you try to escape, we'll stop you and chain you even tighter. If somehow you get past us there is a house full of about fifteen vampires above you. So you see your chances of getting out are very close to none at all." The witches nodded and Davina and Bonnie used their magic to unslither the chains away from the three witches in front of them and they fell to the plates in front of them. Bonnie placed a bottle of syrup down and they quickly snatched it, watching them eat made Bonnie feel bad as they quickly ate their two pancakes and drained their water glasses. When they were done Bonnie gave them a sad smile, "It's time to get back in the chains." She told them and they nodded hesitantly. Bonnie slithered up the chains around the witches again and Davina went around checking them as Bonnie gathered the plates and then Davina took the glasses and they left the basement again,

"Did she leave them any looser than before?" Courtney asked and they all tried moving around and Silvia sighed,

"Nope."

"If they're hanging out with the Originals and their friends then they're powerful, I'll give them that." Hope said, a small secret smile spread over her lips.

Kol went into the kitchen where the witches were putting things in the dishwasher, he enjoyed the view he had of the Bennett witch but then they noticed him so he walked up to Bonnie and he slid his hand over her lower back,

"Ready to practice, darling?" He asked quietly in her ear and even though she shivered for some reason she threw Kol's hand off of her but not before noticing her reaction and he grinned.

"Hands off." She practically snarled at him and she faced Davina, "I need to go." Davina nodded. She knew that Bonnie would be with Kol until she got her magic under control. A blur pinned Bonnie to the fridge with a loud thud and she saw Caroline with her vampire face and Bonnie grabbed at Caroline's hand around her throat. Kol grabbed Caroline off of her and Bonnie spoke in Latin and Caroline's energy slowly diminished until her eyes fluttered closed and she sunk into Kol's arms. He looked down at her and then at Bonnie,

"What did you do?"

"I put her in a coma." Davina's eyes widened as she hurried to Caroline's side,

"You did what?" Kol hissed, "Klaus is going to kill you." He hissed again and dissapeared form the kitchen with Caroline at vampire speed and placed her in her and Klaus' room and moved her under the covers so it looked like she was still sleeping. He walked back down the stairs, gave the people in the living room a smile before walking into the kitchen, "Okay, it looks like she's just taking a nap." He told them and they gave him a look.

"Klaus is going to find out soon when he wonders why Caroline won't wake up!" Bonnie hissed and she made a desicion, "I'm going to tell him that I put Caroline in a coma because she was becoming more unstable." She went to go find Klaus and Kol tried grabbing her but she quickly moved out of the way and into the living room where Klaus sat by Stefan and Rebekah, she went up to him. "Okay. So Caroline attacked me and I put her to sleep with a spell." Klaus stood up from the couch,

"Nik." Kol tried talking but Klaus ignored him,

"What do you mean you put her to sleep?" He asked and everyone watched them now.

"Into a coma." In a blur she was pinned against a wall and Klaus had his hand around her neck, "You know I'm getting tired of this." She spoke and he tightened his grip on her neck,

"Klaus." Damon said in a warning tone as he took a step forward.

"What gives you the right?" He asked Bonnie and then a splitting pain entered his head and he dropped Bonnie the bit she was raised in the air and Stefan stabalized her. Klaus fell to his knees and Davina let her hand drop and the pain stopped in Klaus' head.

"I can wake her up once we find out how to cure her." Bonnie said as she lightly stroked her sore neck. Klaus quickly got to his feet and glanced at Davina who caused the pain before looking at Bonnie,

"Get down in the basement and get some answers." Klaus said as he turned to go upstairs and find Caroline, "Kol, go with her." He said as he hurried up the stairs. Bonnie exchanged a look with Davina and silently thanked her before heading for the basement.

"What happened upstairs?" Hope asked with a smirk and Bonnie ignored her,

"I'm going to go inside your mind and look at your memories." Bonnie told them all, "Once I see that you had nothing to do with cursing my friend, we will let you go." Once they heard that they would be freed they smiled but Hope spoke up,

"You're going to invade our privacy?" Bonnie walked up to Courtney,

"I honestly couldn't care less about your lives." Bonnie told her and Kol smirked at her comment, Bonnie closed her eyes as she whispered something in Latin and reached for Courtney's temples, when her fingertips connected with Courtney's head a flood of images from the past two weeks appeared behind Bonnie's closed eyelids and she examined each of them before releasing Courtney and opening her eyes. "She's innocent." Bonnie stated and Kol came around her and yanked her free of her chains. Courtney quickly walked up the stairs and out the front door. Bonnie moved over to Silvia and repeated her motions and Silvia closed her eyes with Bonnie. "She didn't do it." Bonnie moved in front of Hope as Kol released Silvia.

"So, I'm the guilty one?" Hope asked with a sinister smile on her face and Bonnie looked at the witch in front of her.

"Or we got the wrong trio of witches." She spoke and Hope's smile faltered. Bonnie closed her eyes and touched Hope's temples but when she did a flood of images hit her right before Hope mumbled something and a sting burned her eyes. Bonnie screamed as she let go of Hope and pressed her palms against her eyes. Kol grabbed Hope's neck and flashed his fangs at the witch as his vampire face slid into place but she just smiled at him, "Kol." Bonnie spoke quietly as she opened her eyes and red tears fell from her eyes before she closed her eyes again, Kol came to her side and Hope laughed at them, Bonnie tried opening her eyes again as the stinging lessened and another red tear slid down her cheek and she made a chain wrap around Hope's neck which cut off her low laughing. Kol saw that Bonnie's eyes had changed again as she got up and walked over to Hope, "She did it." Bonnie stated before letting the chain tighten around her neck and her face started turning a shade of red. Kol lightly touched Bonnie's arm and Bonnie let the chain go slack around her throat and Hope coughed. Elena came running down the stairs,

"Bonnie?" She saw her friend's eyes, "I heard you scream." She stated and Bonnie smiled at Elena,

"I'm fine, Elena." She told her and they all went upstairs to find Klaus and everyone looked at Bonnie, "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked Elena but before she could answer Kol stepped to her other side,

"Your eyes, darling." Bonnie looked into Kol's eyes and saw her own in the reflection,

"I look so creepy." She said as she continued to stare into Kol's eyes and stare at herself and Kol grinned,

"I know my eyes are wonderful but maybe we should find Klaus instead." Kol said and he went up the second set of stairs and found Klaus at Caroline's side, "Something happened." He stated and Klaus gave Caroline one more glance before leaving and following Kol back downstairs and he looked at Bonnie and then everyone else and then realized something was different with Bonnie so he looked at her again and saw her eyes.

"Why are her eyes like that?" Klaus asked the question everyone was wondering and no one had an answer so he looked at the basement before glancing at Bonnie and then heading down the stairs that held to the basement,

"Klaus no." Bonnie followed him and ran in front of Hope before Klaus could hurt her, Klaus pressed against Bonnie's body and Bonnie was pressed in between Klaus and Hope.

"After all she's done... you still protect her." Bonnie looked down at the ground,

"I can't help it." She said quietly, "It's not just some witch code, it's different."

"Kol, take her to the library." Klaus told his younger brother and he grabbed Bonnie's wrist. She turned on Kol,

"Let me go." She growled but he just tightened his grip and started pulling her towards the stairs, Bonnie focused on Kol and he let her go and grabbed his head before shouting at the growing pain in his head, Klaus was locked eye to eye with Hope as a smirk was glued to her face.

"That's enough, Bonnie." Hope spoke and all of a sudden Bonnie stopped. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Hope but she was still staring at Klaus even though he looked at Bonnie. "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you."  
"What did you do?" Bonnie asked as she joined Klaus' side but Hope just smiled at her,

"Kol. Take Bonnie to the library." Klaus said again and Kol hesitantly took the crook of Bonnie's elbow and rushed her into the library with his vampire speed. He placed her on the couch,

"Stay there." He said before leaving the library and coming back with Davina, "I need you to put a barrier spell up to keep her in the library." He told Davina and Bonnie got up from the couch and over to them,

"You are not keeping me trapped in the library!" Bonnie hissed at him but he took her shoulders and held her past the entrance of the library and then went on the other side as Davina started chanting, "Davina!" She yelled at her but Davina continued anyway. Bonnie watched the younger witch and started using the blood boiling trick she used on Marcel earlier today. Davina let out a deep breath as Bonnie sped up the process and Davina started sweating as she coughed at the heat rising from her chest to her throat. Davina's nose started bleeding and Kol grabbed Bonnie and took her to the far corner of the library so they could barely hear Davina chanting and Bonnie couldn't continue her torture on Davina. Kol pinned her shoulders to the wall and she looked up into his eyes and smiled, uh-oh. Well, Kol thought she was looking at him, he couldn't tell. Bonnie moved closer to Kol and he backed away and soon he was trapped in between a wall and Bonnie and she knew it which caused her to giggle.

"Davina!" Kol called as Bonnie moved closer to him, Kol spun her and held her against the wall, "Stop it." He told her,

"Almost done!" Davina called back, she didn't know where they were but they were somewhere in the rows upon rows of bookshelves. Bonnie slowly raised her arms and placed them around Kol's neck. Kol rolled his eyes,

"I know I'm irresistable but you should try to contain yourself, you won't remember any of this."

"Exactly." She said as she pulled Kol closer and he called back for Davina,

"Done!" Davina called and Kol vanished away from Bonnie and she groaned,

"He's no fun." She said as she tried to find her way out of the back corner of the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the basement as Kol came down the stairs and towards Hope,

"Kol?" Rebekah asked as Kol went straight to Hope and choked her. "Kol!" She yanked his hand away from the witch, "We need her alive. For two reasons now." She pushed him to the others as Klaus stepped up to Hope,

"What did you do to our witch?" He asked and Elena didn't like how it made it sound like Bonnie was just a witch. She was their friend too but ofcourse he wouldn't treat her like a friend.

"I helped her with her Expression, except I didn't surpress it, I brought it forward. When Bonnie looked into my memories I looked into hers. Bonnie _Bennett_. Since she's a Bennett I had to take advantage of that and I made a loyalty bond between us." Hope answered him and everyone was shocked,

"Well there goes our secret weapon." Damon mumbled and got a lot of mean looks directed at him for it.

"You think you're clever." Kol narrowed his eyes at Hope and she giggled,

"Oh, I know I am."

"You're going to rot down here and when you beg for food or water the only way you will get it is in exchange for information and if you resist then... I'll kill you myself."  
"You can't." She said quickly, "You need me for Caroline, and now Bonnie. If I die, Bonnie dies." People gasped, others glared at the witch.

"Meeting in the living room." Klaus stated as he glared at Hope and waited until the room cleared, "The other witch is very close with Bonnie, I'm sure she'll find a way to break the link between the two of you. We already have the information for Caroline because Bonnie retrieved that information before you turned her into your bodygaurd. The real question now is, should I let Caroline or Bonnie kill you? Maybe they'll do it together." He grinned before turning to leave,

"Bonnie won't tell you _anything_." She called after him but he continued up the stairs. They all waited for Klaus so they could start forming a plan.

"You need to look at Bonnie." Elena told Davina and she nodded,

"And how is she supposed to do that?" Katherine asked, "I doubt Bonnie will let anyone near her."

"I could put her to sleep." Davina suggested and Elena looked Katherine up and down before agreeing with Davina. Katherine took a step forward to confront Elena but Elijah grab her hand and she stayed by his side.

"Kol." Klaus said as he came into the large group. "You will take the first watch."

"Why do I need to keep watch of her?" Kol asked,

"Because she's smart and she's strong and she could find a way out of the library."

"Everytime I go near the Bonnie with black eyes she comes on to me!" He stated and everyone looked at him,

"I'll take first watch." Katherine said quickly, "Wouldn't want Bonnie to be defiled by Kol now would we?" Elena groaned at the mental image that popped into her head, Katherine smiled as she walked away form Elijah and over to the library, she saw Bonnie already trying to break the spell that kept her held in the library, Katherine rushed to Bonnie and covered her mouth that was muttering Latin and Bonnie's eyes snapped open. "That's enough of that." She pushed Bonnie down onto the couch and Bonnie glared at her, "Don't look at me like that, it's creepy." Bonnie tilted her head as she watched the evil vampire that looked exactly like her best friend. "Bonnie." Katherine said and Bonnie snapped out of her daze,

"You should leave before I do something to you too." She said as she laid down on the couch and Katherine grinned,

"Are you going to try and seduce me as well?" Katherine asked as she raised her eyebrow. Bonnie flew into a sitting position,

"What?" She asked and Katherine sat on the other couch and faced Bonnie,

"Oh yeah, Kol told us how you were trying to get in his pants earlier." Bonnie's eyes widened, "But ofcourse you don't remember that, do you Bonnie?" She asked with a wink and Bonnie hid her burning face in her hands,

"I hate Expression me." Bonne stated and Katherine slowly rose from the other couch and headed for the entry and sat down on the floor so she could watch Bonnie but without being in the library with her in case she went all dark and psycho.

"I don't know, I think I like her." Katherine stated a bit louder so Bonnie could hear her and Bonnie moved so she was closer to the doors and she could talk to Katherine.

"Maybe you could help me with something." Bonnie said as she sat down on the wooden floor. "Since I'm fine right now but my eyes are still black, maybe you could help me get them back to normal." Katherine didn't really want to but she had nothing better to do, so she nodded and Bonnie smiled before closing her eyes and then opening them again, "Are they back to normal?" Katherine shook her head, Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening her eyes, "Now?" Katherine shook her head and Bonnie frowned, they kept doing this until an hour later and Bonnie finally got it. It's a good thing she did because Katherine was getting infuriated with the witch as she asked her the same question for an hour straight.

"You got it!" Katherine smiled, "Yes! Finally, we're done!" She cheered and Bonnie smiled but Katherine got up when she saw Kol coming their way, "Aw, you're lover is coming to watch over you." Katherine smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie rolled her now normal green eyes. "Your turn." She told Kol and he gave her a fake smile before sliding to the floor,

"I see you're back to normal." He said as he looked at her beautiful green eyes.

"It only took an hour." She frowned,

"Now change them back." She was confused by his question, "Let's see if you can do it the other way." Bonnie closed her eyes and tried thinking of how Hope made her eyes black and she opened her eyes and Kol straightened, "Only took one try." He said, "How do you feel?" He asked her,

"I have to use the bathroom." She said and he stood and took a step forward and she stood as well, he pointed to the back of the library,

"There's a bathroom back there."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded, "I'm gonna get lost." She said as she looked back at the rows of books on high shelves. "Somehow I ended up in the back and it took a while before I could get out of there." She told him and he froze and then remembered that she didn't remember anything so he relaxed.

"Well it's that or nothing." She shot him a glare and took a step in that direction, "Before you go." She stopped, took a deep breath and looked at Kol, "Change them back." He said as he pointed at her eyes. She groaned and closed her eyes. When she opened them he shook his head signaling that it didn't work. She closed her eyes again and thought about the look on Katherine's face when she finally turned them back to normal and she opened her eyes. "Good job." He stated before turning to sit down on the floor again, she stuck out her tongue when his back was turned and tried finding the bathroom. Kol sighed as he sat there, he would be sitting here for a whole hour and his ass was already hurting. He sat there and played on his phone. As he played a game called 'Flappy Bird' he started getting frustrated after the fifth try he threw his phone and it slid into the library. He groaned as he let his head hit the wall behind him. He knew his phone was destroyed, "Nik! I'm gonna need a new phone!" He called through the house but there was no answer, not like he would expect one from the hybrid that was probably holding Caroline's hand and watching her even though she won't move for a good while. Kol bet if he walked in right now it would look like a scene in a movie where the wife is dying or asleep and the husband is holding her hand and feeling bad as he sits by the chair next to her side. Bonnie finally appeared again and looked around,

"How long was I in there?" She asked as she pointed back into the maze of bookcases.

"Well it was up to ten minutes and then I threw my phone." He signaled to his phone and she looked down at it and picked it up. "And you arrived shortly after." He grinned at her and she yawned. Kol's phone was destroyed but she could see a flying bird through all of the spider webbing cracks. She gave him a look, "I was bored." He explained and she placed the phone in one hand and let her other hand float above it and then she covered the Iphone and whispered something and blew on her hands. Kol watched her and she opened her hands and the phone was fixed, she smiled and showed it to Kol proudly. He chuckled at the wide smile on her face and then she looked at the phone and back to Kol and clicked the home button. "Bonnie." He said and stood up, she took a step back and waved the phone in the air but then her smile slowly fell and she put the phone on the desk before she placed a hand over her chest, it felt like something was pulling her forward from the inside. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she felt different. She lowered her hand and her face dropped all emotion as she walked over to the threshold. Bonnie tried taking another step and she looked down and then up and then remembered the barrier spell.

"Hi, Kol." She smiled at Kol and he grinned as he took a step towards Bonnie, why did this always happen when he was around? But her smile fell and her eyes turned green and then black again and her nose started bleeding and she fell to the floor but Kol caught her and he moved her hair out of her face and saw that she was unconcious. Why did this always happen to him?

"Davina!" He yelled for the other witch and she came running with Marcel and half of the Mystic Falls gang. "She passed out." He stated as he dropped her onto the wood floor and Elena winced,

"Don't just drop her like that." She told him and he grinned at her,

"She should be happy I caught her in the first place." Elena rolled her eyes and Davina stepped into the library and carefully held Bonnie's head in her hands. She entered Bonnie's mind expecting memories and emotions but there was nothing, a black abyss that made Davina cold. She let go of Bonnie and goosebumps ran up her arms,

"What did you see?" Matt asked the witch and she stood up and looked back down at Bonnie,

"There's nothing there."  
"What do you mean there's nothing there?" Damon asked her as he looked at his girlfriend's best friend lying unconcious on the floor,

"There's nothing there. No memories, no visions, no thoughts, nothing. Just darkness." She stated and remembered the cold feeling she had when she went into Bonnie's mind. Elena and Damon shared a look and Kol looked down at Bonnie, maybe he should've been more careful with her after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: DARK BONNIE CHAPTER AHEAD!** **Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

When Bonnie woke up the next morning she was on the library couch again with a blanket covering her. She sat up but then grabbed her head at the throbbing pain.

"Gave us quite a scare last night." She heard a voice and she slowly got to her feet and it made her headache even worse but she saw Kol on the other side of the doorway.

"What happened? I feel like crap." Bonnie said and Kol watched the witch carefully as he leaned on the doorway but making sure that he wasn't actually _in_ the library,

"You seemed to have some kind of attack." She looked up from the floor and at Kol.

"What?" She took another step closer to him, she felt a tug in her chest. "Can you please stop moving?" She asked him as she closed her eyes again and he looked at where his feet were still planted to the floor. She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, "Klaus?" She asked and now it was Kol's turn to look confused. Her black eyes stared at Kol and he took a step forward and Bonnie quickly grabbed Kol's head and snapped his neck with a sickening sound as he fell to the floor and Bonnie stepped out of the way. She smiled at how much easier that was than she thought it would be. She easily stepped out of the library with a smirk on her face and she snuck past everyone in the library and made her way down into the basement where Hope was waiting for her.

"I'm impressed." Hope smiled and Bonnie walked up to her,

"Don't be." Bonnie twitched her fingers and the chains slowly unraveled themselves and freed Hope. "You were calling me." Bonnie stated,

"Yeah, I wanted to get out of here last night but it seems that you were fighting yourself and fell unconcious. You'd be surprised how loud they talk up there when they think no one is listening." Bonnie shared a smile with Hope, "You need to get Kol to join us." She told the Bennett witch and she frowned,

"Now that might be an issue since I had to snap his neck to get down here." Hope smiled at Bonnie and shrugged.

"Guess we'll do that later then. Now, you go up first and then I'll follow you. Don't let any of them stop you."

"Don't worry about me." Bonnie snapped back before she walked up the stairs and no one paid attention to her so she smiled but stayed in front of the stairs to the basement. "Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully and everyone looked at her,

"Bonnie? What are you doing out of the library?" Rebekah asked and her eyes flicked to the stairs and Bonnie threw a hand of nothing at the stair case and she could hear grunts of frustration,

"Bonnie!" She heard Klaus and smiled, atleast the biggest threat was stuck on the stairs. She looked at Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Marcel, Alaric, Davina, and Hayley. She could deal with them. Rebekah stood, ready to attack.

"What did you do to Kol?" Rebekah asked,  
"Don't worry he'll wake up in an hour or so." Hope said as she appeared at Bonnie's side. Rebekah rushed towards Hope but Bonnie held out her hand and it sent Rebekah flying across the large living room. Bonnie made the front door open as a strong gust of wind came in. Davina tried to stop them but Marcel put her behind him,

"Marcel, now is not the time to be the protective friend." She hissed at him as she fought her way out from behind him and stopped in front of the front door and the two older witches looked down at her,

"Should we bring her with?" Bonnie asked and Hope examined the witch as Bonnie turned to the others in the room and made them fall to their knees with the pain she caused in their heads, "Make a desicion!" Bonnie snapped as she focused on the others in the room so they couldn't come after them.

"No. She's not ready... yet." Hope smiled at the little witch and Bonnie dropped her hands and they left the house but Bonnie blew a kiss to Elena before slamming the door behind them with her magic.

Bonnie followed Hope into a cemetery and looked around at all of the small stone homes that held bodies of loved ones. Bonnie felt a buzz inside of her as she entered the cemetery, it was like she was filled with energy.

"So this is where you were hiding?" Bonnie asked as she kicked a dead mouse out of the way. "I thought you would have better taste." Bonnie smirked and Hope stopped.

"You underestimate me. I wanted to be caught so I could find Klaus' witches so I could make them join me. But, when I found you and felt that you practiced Expression I knew that I could take just you instead of you, Davina, Silvia, and Courtney. You see, I have a plan that will get us even _more_ power so we can kill all of the vampires."

"Niklaus! Please stop pacing, you're driving me insane!" Rebekah yelled and Klaus ignored his sister,

"What are we going to do now? Bonnie is the only one that can wake up Caroline!" Klaus screamed but then he became calm and everyone watched him carefully, "I've got a plan." But then he paused and didn't speak again,

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class?" Damon asked and Klaus shot him a look before nodding,

"We find where they are, we get Bonnie, we kill the other one, we fix Bonnie, she wakes up Caroline." He smiled and the others looked at one another, it wasn't a bad plan but then Kol walked in with a sore neck and took a seat next to his sister,

"What are we talking about?" He asked and everyone looked at him,

"New plan." Klaus said and Kol looked around to find them all with the same look on their face. "You're going to be our little spy, Kol." He groaned,

"Why me?" He asked mostly to himself,

"Because crazy Expression Bonnie likes you." Katherine smiled and he let his head rest on the couch.

"You know, I told you that you would all need me in the future and now we're in the future and look!" They all rolled their eyes.

"Davina, love. Could you please do a locator spell and find Bonnie for us?" Klaus asked and Davina didn't speak, she just went into the library. Klaus smiled, "She's growing on me rather quickly."

"You just like her because she doesn't speak to you." Katherine told him and he sat on the arm of a chair Elena was sitting in and she stiffened out of habit but slowly relaxed.

"Which is something you all should learn. Do what I ask without arguing and I will be a much happier man." He promised but the others just rolled their eyes.

"So what exactly is happening with the whole Bonnie plan thing?" Stefan asked,

"Yes, I'm wondering what my part is in this." Kol asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees,

"Kol will go to the witches, pretend that he hates us-"

"That won't be too hard." Kol grinned and the Originals shot him a look, "Now there's no need to be nasty, I'm just kidding. Kind of." He half-heartedly defended himself.

"They will let him join them but I'm sure they'll keep an eye on him so he has to earn their trust and then he will report to me whatever he learns from them." Klaus said but then it looked like he was thinking about something. "Or we could send in Davina, it seems that Hope found her interesting." Kol smiled at the suggestion,

"Yes, I like that idea."

"After this spell she's done." Marcel told Klaus and everyone watched the two of them, "You said things weren't gonna get bad but here I am standing in the middle of all of this bad we're in." He said, "If you need people then I'll send my guys but Davina's not going near that witch again."

"You can't stop me." Davina said as she reappeared and everyone watched her now, "If I have to I will." She told Klaus and he smiled at her but Marcel glared at Klaus,

"You're not sending her to them." Klaus just smiled at his friend,

"I had no intention. Davina where's Bonnie?" Davina looked confused but quickly recovered,

"She's in the French Quarter... you know those places where they party three days in a row?"

When Hope dragged Bonnie to a party after they changed into more appropriate clothes Bonnie had turned her eyes to normal again but it was just a cover so she looked normal. Bonnie had 'borrowed' a black miniskirt, a sequinned gray tanktop and a pair of black flats from a vampire after Hope had snapped her neck and Hope 'borrowed' a short black dress from the vampire's friend that also had a broken neck thanks to Bonnie. Bonnie squeezed Hope's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of dancing vampires and supernatural creatures. The lights changed colors and the music boomed out of the speakers as Hope pulled Bonnie over to the bar.

"There's so many people here!" Bonnie practically yelled in Hope's ear and they both exchanged looks as they were each handed a drink from a vampire and his friend. "Cheers!" Bonnie told her before quickly downing the strong drink and letting the handsome vampire pull her onto the dance floor. Bonnie was dancing with one guy while Hope was dancing with two and she smiled at her when their eyes locked before she got distracted by the guy who placed his hands on her hips and grazed her neck with his lips. He probably thought she was some stupid human but she tried pulling away and his grip locked on her. She rolled her eyes and gave the vampire an aneurysm, he let her go and fell to his knees as he grabbed his head. His friends stopped dancing with Hope and quickly turned on the two of them. Bonnie just smiled and then stopped hurting the poor vampire. "We don't want any trouble! We just wanna have fun! Respect us and we'll keep our magic tricks to ourselves!" She warned them and their faces turned from angry to normal.

"We can do that." The lead man said over the music and the girls smiled. Within the hour they were the main event as they danced together and sometimes on eachother as the other vampires provided them with fun company. Bonnie was allowed to be herself so she was able to let her black eyes shine in the lights, Bonnie was laughing with this one vampire girl who was getting her another drink but once she looked around the crowd and saw a familiar face her smile dropped but when the lights flashed again the person was gone so she let it go. The girl handed Bonnie a shot and they both raced to see who would finish first and Bonnie did a little dance as the alcohol slid down her throat,

"Yes! Victory!" She laughed and the other girl laughed with her, "Let's go dance!" Bonnie said as she grabbed her hand but then another hand landed on Bonnie's and both girls looked up at the man with a grin on his face,

"Sorry, darling. I think I'm going to dance with this one." He told the vampire and Bonnie felt the fun drain out of her,

"What are you gonna do? You've already ruined the mood." She told him as she crossed her arms under her chest and Kol looked down at her outfit.

"Nice outfit. Where'd you get the clothes?" He asked and she rolled her eyes as she tried to walk away from him but he stood in her way.

"I stole them. Okay, now that you know that can you go so I can have fun again. Go tell everyone I'm fine and to leave me alone." She tried walking away again but Kol blocked her way once more. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark gray tee shirt. "Kol."

"Bonnie." Kol grinned, "Are we going to forget the fact that you snapped my neck this morning?" He asked her and she smiled at the memory,

"Sorry." He smiled, "That I'm not sorry." She finished and laughed at him then Hope appeared at Bonnie's side with a vampire who was glaring at Kol.

"Is he bothering you?" The vampire asked Bonnie and before she could answer, Kol grabbed her hand and ignored the other two people by them,

"Maybe I came to join you." He told her and a slow smile spread across her face. "No, I'm not bothering her." Kol said as he turned back to the other vampire and Hope smiled with the fact that Kol was joining them. Bonnie pulled Kol to the dance floor and Hope and her vampire followed them as everyone in the party did the dance to WOP but Kol was confused so Hope and Bonnie showed him how to do the dance and he learned it quickly. Another song started and Hope went off to dance with the vampires while Bonnie found interest in only one vampire. As the music vibrated the floor and through her body, Bonnie and Kol danced together while the others around them faded into a background noise. Kol messed with Bonnie as he let his hands slowly travel down her sides until they rest on her hips and Bonnie shuddered which made Kol smile and he leaned down closer to her and they got closer and closer until their lips lightly brushed eachother and Hope yanked Bonnie out of Kol's arms and away onto a different section of the dance floor. Bonnie didn't care but Kol felt different, he wasn't used to a girl being unaffected by his charm and swagger but Bonnie seemed unfazed. Kol went to go find the girls and realized if he was going to watch Bonnie he had to deal with the other witch as well. Hope whispered something in Bonnie's ear and she nodded. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand and Hope grabbed the vampire's hand that she spent all her time with. They went out the back exit into an alley and Hope set her hand over the vampire's unbeating heart. She whispered something but he didn't seem to hear her and then his face made a pained expression. Bonnie and Kol watched as Hope desicated the vampire with her touch and when the vampire was fully desicated she let him drop to the ground and she turned to the two of them.

"Do you get it?" Hope asked Bonnie and she nodded, "I absorbed his power and now I can channel him whenever I need to. You just need to keep the body in a safe place..." She closed her eyes and the body disappeared. "That body is now hidden in the cemetery in a special moselium. Your turn." Hope told Bonnie and Bonnie smiled at Kol before heading back inside the club. Kol watches Hope and she opens her eyes, he widens his eyes when he notices the familiar black eyes. She smiled at him, "You're very lucky, Kol Mikaelson."

"Is that so?"

"You have two very strong witches who practice Expression at your side. You're probably even more powerful than Klaus at the moment." Kol rose an eyebrow but then there was a loud bang and they both looked at Bonnie, lips locked with a vampire while his hands roamed her body. Kol glared at the vampire that was touching all over Bonnie, Caroline would be biting his head off if she knew that he let this happen to her best friend. The vampire froze and Bonnie grabbed his wrists and they started desicating at her touch, she gave him another kiss and his lips desicated and then it worked like a virus that quickly spread through him. She dropped him and laughed as she felt the large amount of power inside of her now. She snapped her fingers and sent the body to her home in Mystic Falls and imagined him under her bed so no one would find him. Hope and Bonnie faced Kol and he shrugged,

"Impressive?" Bonnie and Hope rolled their eyes.

"Could you get us rooms at a hotel?" Hope asked Kol, "I haven't had a decent night of sleep since I got here." Kol plastered a grin on his face and casually swung his arm over Bonnie's shoulders and she intertwined her fingers into his.

"It would be my pleasure." He told her and the trio walked out of the alley and down the deserted road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

When they got to the hotel Kol compelled the guy at the counter to give them keys to their best rooms and Hope got her own while Kol and Bonnie had to share one. Kol tried to act natural around the girls and it seemed to convince them but he really felt terrified for Bonnie because the more she used her dark magic the harder it would be to get her back to normal. Kol opened the door and Bonnie looked at the large bed. She was expecting two smaller beds and she rolled her eyes as she made them turn green.

"Let's get one thing straight." Kol started, "You're drunk. If you throw up on me, I will be very upset so you stay on that side and I stay on this side." He said pointing to the sides of the bed and Bonnie nodded before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Kol pulled out his phone to text Klaus,

 **They don't suspect anything.** Kol sent the text to his brother and Klaus sent him a thumbs up emoji and Kol rolled his eyes before putting a lock on his phone and setting it on the nightstand by his side of the bed. Kol removed his tee shirt and then made a mental note to get clothes tomorrow. When Bonnie came out of the bathroom she fell onto her side of the bed and Kol watched her as she lay there facing him but with her eyes closed. Kol purposefully jumped into the bed and Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him and then his chest and his toned abs. Kol rose an eyebrow at her and she smiled before turning so she faced the other side.

"I'm not even ashamed of myself." She told him and he chuckled,

"Then are you ashamed because you left your friends to go on a little trip with the witch?" He asked and he saw her freeze. Bonnie remembered how she hurt Marcel, Rebekah, Stefan, all of them and they didn't deserve that. She remembered blowing a kiss to Elena and she turned again so she was facing Kol but she didn't realize he would be right in her face.

"You're on my side of the bed." She smiled trying to feel unaffected about what Kol had said. Kol moved back.

"Alright, what about this one. Do you remember putting your best friend in a coma because the other witch that you're partying with cast a spell on her that caused her to go crazy?" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from Kol. "So I _am_ getting somewhere." She missed Caroline and felt an anger towards Hope for doing something to Caroline but the anger slowly faded away,

"No. You're not." Bonnie said before turning away from him once more and staying that way. Kol watched her for a moment and then turned and tried to fall asleep.

*I'm sorry that this chapter was really short, I was kind of out of it while writing this...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Bonnie woke up and screamed. She flung herself away from the face that had been so close to hers just a second ago. With her scream Kol woke up and saw Bonnie standing out of the bed with her black eyes staring at him,

"Why are we screaming at-" Kol paused and then realized that he had slept next to Bonnie Bennett last night. In the same bed. Kol checked his phone and groaned, "Seven fourteen in the morning?" He finished his question and took Bonnie's pillow and threw it over his face. Bonnie yanked it away and he kept his eyes closed,

"Get up, it's time to go have some fun." Bonnie told him as she recovered from her small surprise attack, she dragged her pointer finger down his chest and towards his abs when he grabbed her wrist and flung it away. Bonnie groaned, "Don't make me get Hope in here. We'll start throwing stuff at you." Bonnie warned and Kol smiled at the image in his head,

"I would love to have a pillow fight with the two of you." He said but kept his eyes closed, Bonnie made the bar of soap from the bathroom fly at Kol and hit him in the forehead. His eyes snapped open and he rubbed his forehead,

"I wasn't thinking about throwing pillows." She said sweetly at him and Kol threw the bar of soap at her but she stopped it with her mind before it hit her in between her eyes and she let it fall into her waiting hand. "Are you going to be cranky today?" She asked him as she walked into the bathroom and took her shirt off. Kol watched her and let his eyes roam over her, "I'm gonna shower and when I'm done..." She looked at Kol and he quickly looked away from her, she knew he would watch her and she smiled, "you better be in a better mood." She closed the door and then shortly after he heard the shower running. Kol put on his shirt and then left the room, he walked up and down the hallway and then picked a door and knocked on it. A young man smiled at Kol and Kol smiled back and looked deep into his eyes, compelling him.

"Let me in." The man listened to Kol and widened the door, "Do you have a wife or a teenage daughter?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes. my wife is in the shower."

"Ah, so is mine." Kol smiled at the man, "Go get me her things. Yours too, mate." The man went into their room, "Hurry." Kol said and the man came back quickly. Kol looked over the things and grabbed two outfits for the girls and then one for himself. He smiled at the man, "Thank you, now forget everything that happened the moment you heard a knock on the door." Kol left the room and went back to his own to find Hope sitting on the unmade bed,

"Where were you?" She asked him and he held up the clothes,

"Getting us some new clothes." He said and threw Hope a white tanktop with a pair of black skinny jeans and she looked at them and then him and gave him a smile,

"Thanks." She told him and then went to the door, "I think you'll be happy with what we're doing today." But before he could ask her what she meant she left. Kol heard the shower turn off and he took his old tee shirt and just threw it in the trash can and tried on the black button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up, it would work. Bonnie came out in a towel and he did a double take, her black eyes gleamed and then with a blink her eyes were back to normal. She smiled at him and he handed her the clothes and made her go change in the bathroom. Kol quickly changed out of his pants and into the jeans that were a little big on him but he threw his good jeans in the trash anyway. Kol tried fixing his hair in the camera in his phone and then Bonnie came out in a jade green flow free tanktop and a pair of jean shorts.

"Shower's all yours." She told him,

"I'm surprised it didn't take you so long. Rebekah's in there for hours." He said before going in the bathroom and taking Bonnie's old clothes and throwing them out of the bathroom, "Throw those away!" He called to her through the now closed door,

"Why?" She asked him but picked up the clothes anyway, they were cute and she didn't want to get rid of them, "I like them."

"And I liked my jeans but I guess pretty people _don't_ get everything they want." He called back to her and she threw her old clothes on top of Kol's. Bonnie sat on the bed playing with her phone and then reached over to play on Kol's but when she slid the screen, instead of it unlocking it asked for a password. She furrowed her eyebrows as she trie 4. But she was wrong and tried something else, 0 5 6 5. She hoped that Kol would make his password _Kol_ but he didn't. Bonnie set his phone back where it was and left the room to go into Hope's. The door was unlocked and she walked in.

"It's not very safe to have your door unlocked." Bonnie called through the hotel room and Hope appeared in a new outfit with her hair almost dry. "What's the plan for today?"

"It's a surprise. We're gonna have some fun and then I'm gonna leave you and Kol while I go in search for a spell and then I'lll find you guys again." She told Bonnie and she rolled her eyes,

"Sounds... fun." Bonnie said in a bored tone, Hope plopped down next to her and Bonnie leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Kol walked in then and smiled,

"Am I interrupting one of those female bonding moments?" Kol asked, he sat behind Bonnie and played with her wet hair.

"No." Bonnie told him as she smiled. _Good_. Kol thought. He didn't want the two witches bonding while he wasn't around. "Can we go now?" The impatient Bonnie asked and Kol got up, came around to stand in front of her and took her hands as he helped her up, he couldn't seem to sit still.

"Yes. Let's do something." They all left the hotel and walked down Bourbon Street, Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand and Hope spotted someone that caught her eye, she went after him and Bonnie pulled Kol after her. Hope matched the man's pace and her face changed from happy to worried,

"Can you help me? My daughter's missing." The man instantly nodded and Hope took his hand and led him into an alley,

"Where is she? Did she come down here?" He asked but Hope led him far enough away from the busy street so when she turned, the vampire was trapped in between her and Kol and Bonnie on the other side, blocking his way to the street.

"No, sorry." Hope grabbed his wrist and the man grunted in pain as he stared down at his wrist as his skin turned gray and it spread up his arm. When the man was desicated she sent his body to where she hid the other one and Bonnie looked at her,

"How did you know he was a vampire?" She asked and Hope walked back towards the street,

"You just kind of sense it."

"I don't." Bonnie said, coming to her side and wanting to learn the sensing trick, Hope smiled at her before spotting a witch's store across the street.

"You will. Come on, you can do the same thing to other witches." Hope said and made her way for the store and Bonnie and Kol shared a look of surprise. How could you do it to a witch? She went after Hope and ran into Hope because she was just on the other side of the door and Hope walked up to the witch running the store. "Bonnie, did you know that the most of the witches in New Orleans practice ancesteral magic? Once they die their body is taken to a cemetery and buried so their magic can be put back in the earth and fuel the witch community." Hope knocked over a glass bowl onto the floor and it shattered, "But... if they aren't buried their magic stays in their body." Hope looked over at Bonnie and Hope's eyes turned black. "Come here." She said and Bonnie felt the familiar tug in her chest and she let go of Kol's hand and went over to Hope as Bonnie's eyes turned black as she felt Hope calling. Kol watched the interaction and made another mental note. "Kill her."

"Wait." Kol said but Hope gave him a glare and he looked at the poor witch who was stuck behind the coutner.

"Now's not the time, Kol. She wants more power and this is going to be..." Hope searched for the right word "more than satisfying." Bonnie smiled at Hope before turning to the scared witch,

"Nothing personal." Bonnie said as she looked for anything sharp, she spotted the sacrifical knives and grabbed one, "There so nice and sharp when they're new."

"Bonnie." Kol tried again and he walked up to her, but Bonnie walked towards the witch and used her magic to hold the witch in place. Bonnie pierced the girl's throat and tears slid down her face,

"Any last words?" Bonnie asked the witch and there was a gleam in the witch's eyes, she smiled at Bonnie,

"You're going to hell. You're going to burn because you're an Expression addict who goes around terrorizing other witches. How can you even call yourself a witch?" Bonnie was upset, this witch didn't know her, she had no right to judge. Bonnie pulled the knife back so she could stab the girl but Kol rushed at the witch and broke her neck. The body fell to the floor and Bonnie held the knife at her side,

"Couldn't let you have all of the fun." Kol said as he turned around to face an upset Bonnie and a mad Hope, if he could prevent Bonnie from killing anyone he would.

"I have to go do something. I'll find you guys later." She said and Bonnie nodded at her before she left the store but not before she flipped the open sign so it said closed.

"I wanted to do it." Bonnie pouted and Kol smiled,

"You can still take her magic, that's what you wanted in the first place, right?" he asked her and she brightened and blinked, letting her eyes turn back to normal. Bonnie kneeled next to the body and grabbed her hand. She watched as she muttered Latin words and a light showed underneath the woman's skin and it passed on to Bonnie and faded in her arm. She felt the power from the witch flowing in her system and she turned and smiled at Kol,

"Come on." She pullled him onto the streets and then found a vampire with her new heightened senses and she let go of Kol to go do what she learned from Hope, but in her own way. She grabbed a guy's hand and he smiled down at the pretty thing next to him, when she pulled him into and alley and crashed her lips onto his he smiled but then he started feeling tired and sluggish and he opened his eyes. Bonnine stopped and pulled out the nice pretty knife she got from the store. "Do you like it?" She asked before she slit his throat and then stabbed him in his heart.

"That... won't kill me." He gurgled out and she smiled down at him as he lay on the ground.

"I know. But this will." Bonnie rose her hand and the vampire screamed in pain and Bonnie made his mouth shut and stitches appeared, sealing his lips together. The vampire started bleeding from his ears, his nose and his eyes. When he finally went slack Bonnie smiled as she felt his power fill her and she left the body there as she went to go find Kol who was right around the corner. She smiled at him and pulled him away from the alley, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. "Let's go see if there's a party around here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Bonnie wasn't let down when she found a party with more vampires and was greeted back warmly by the ones that remembered her, she left to go dance with some people that she knew and Kol stood in the back and watched the witch. Bonnie found a human with a few bite marks on her arms and her neck and she could tell that the woman was being compelled,

"I'm doing you a favor." Bonnie told the woman before snapping her neck and watching her body fall to the floor, a few vampires around her liked that she was a bad girl and they danced with her while Kol searched for a pretty little thing he could occupy his time with. He found a blonde vampire girl and let her dance on him and across the dance floor he could see Bonnie and they locked eyes with eachother. Bonnie saw the blonde vampire and she grabbed a random guy she was dancing with and brought his lips down on hers as she tugged his shirt and she looked at Kol again who chuckled before making out with the blonde girl and letting his hands wonder around her body and it helped that she did the same to him. The vampire moved down Bonnie's neck and she felt his fangs slip into her skin and she enjoyed the pain and let her eyes close as she sighed at the strange relief it gave her. When she felt the guy stop she opened her eyes to find Kol holding the vampire's heart in his hand and he pushed him off of Bonnie. Bonnie stared up at Kol and she crept even closer to him so their bodies were pressed together and he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away at the last moment, "Jealous." She whispered before giggling and disappearing in the crowd. He didn't know what he was doing but he had to play along with Bonnie and make sure she didn't kill anyone that she would regret killing once they fixed her, if they could fix her. The blonde vampire found Kol again and locked lips with him and he groaned but she took it as a moan of pleasure and she pulled him in to deepen the kiss and he widened his eyes. Bonnie ripped out the vampire's heart and let it fall on to her desicating body, "I didn't know you liked blondes." She stated and he pulled her closer to him,

"I don't. Now who's jealous." They were inches apart and the tension was ripping at Bonnie and she wanted to taste Kol but it was so fun to play with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I'm not jealous."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow and Bonnie wouldn't admit it but when he did that it made her crazy.

"If I was jealous that would mean that I cared." She said against his lips and she bit her lip as she looked at Kol's. His grip on her loosened,

"Well if you don't care then," He started leaving and Bonnie yanked him back and smashed her lips with his and she was not disappointed with Kol. Kol gently grabbed the back of Bonnie's neck and deepened the kiss and Bonnie let Kol's tongue caress her own. Kol knew he probably shouldn't be doing this but Bonnie was actually a _very_ good kisser and it clouded his better judgement. Bonnie thought about the other boys she kissed and none of them could make her feel this good, not even Jeremy who left her for his once-ghost-now-reanimated-vampire girlfriend. Bonnie pulled him out to the alley and Kol pressed her against a brick wall and Bonnie's tongue attacked his before they parted for air and Kol trailed kisses down her throat until he came across the bite mark and licked the remaining blood on her neck before Bonnie pulled him back up to her mouth and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned against the opposite brick wall across the small alley and Kol sucked on Bonnie's lower lip and turned so she was up against the wall and he quickly slipped his fangs into the bite mark and Bonnie gasped as the nice sensation filled her again. When Kol tasted Bonnie's blood it immediately affected him and it felt like Bonnie's blood was a live wire and everytime her blood filled his mouth more electricity buzzed inside of him but he pulled back so he made sure he didn't kill her and Bonnie sucked on Kol's lip to get rid of the red blood left on his lip and her fingers entangled themselves in his soft brown hair and there was a sound of someone clearing their throat and Kol turned his head to see Hope standing there with her arms crossed under her chest. Bonnie panted for air as she untangled her legs from Kol and he gently placed her on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt, it looks like you guys were having fun."

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked as she walked closer to Hope and tried wiping the blood off of her neck.

"I was getting the ingredients for the spell."

"What spell?" Kol asked as he opened his wrist and fed it to Bonnie so she could heal quicker and she obediently drank the blood until she felt her wound healing and then she dropped his arm.

"You guys are so cute." Hope smiled, "The spell to hypnotize someone in Klaus' group of friends so we can call them to us and then kill them. I think we should start with someone weaker than an Original to make sure it works. Any suggestions?" Hope asked annd Bonnie smiled,

"How about Anna?" She asked, "She's just a vampire, nothing special about her except that she's pretty old." Kol knew that Anna was Jeremy's current girlfriend but he didn't know that Bonnie was still bitter about what happened. All Kol knew was that Bonnie and Jeremy were dating and then something happened and now Jeremy and Anna are together.

"Got it." Hope threw an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and the girls walked out of the alley while Kol followed after them.

*Author's Note: Sorry that this was mainly a Kennett and Hope chapter. Everyone else will make an appearance in either the next chapter or the one after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

They returned to the hotel and Kol did his compelling so they could stay in their rooms and once they got inside Bonnie kissed him and he responded to the kiss but then pulled away,

"Not now." He told her as he walked over to the bed, he wasn't in a good mood anymore. Bonnie came over to him and kissed him again and he used his vampire speed to pin her down onto the bed and he snarled at her when his fangs elongated and the veins under his eyes became visible. "I'm not in the mood." He growled and she smiled,

"Why not?" She asked him and he let her go to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Because you still have feelings for Jeremy Gilbert. And since he killed me I don't think I can over look that small annoying fact." Bonnie sat up on the bed,

"I don't have feelings for Jeremy anymore."

"Really? Then why go after Anna?"

"Because it's only fair that she gets a taste of some pain." Kol glanced at the witch, "Now stop being a jealous Original vampire because I only want you." She told him as she crawled over to him and smiled up at him, he grinned at her,

"You're on my side of the bed." Was all he said and Bonnie rolled her eyes before getting out of the bed and going through the trash. "What are you doing?" He asked her,

"Changing and getting ready for bed." She grabbed Kol's tee shirt and then disappeared into the bathroom. Kol grabbed his phone and quickly called Klaus.

"Hello, Nik. It seems that Hope is planning something. Keep an eye on Anna." He whispered,

"Who is Anna?" Klaus asked and Kol rolled his eyes,

"Jeremy Gilbert's vampire girlfriend. They plan on calling her to somewhere and then killing her to see if they could do the same thing to one of us so watch her and make sure she doesn't try anything." Kol said and then hung up and took a calming breath. He took off the shirt and face planted the bed. He had feelings for Bonnie that started growing inside of him and it made him mad at himself that he actually cared if Bonnie cared about Jeremy or not. He also knew Bonnie-the real Bonnie-wouldn't remember any of this. Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in Kol's shirt and no pants, Kol couldn't push away the thoughts that came into his mind as he looked at her legs.

Klaus hung up the phone and paced in front of the fireplace in the living room.

"Anna, love." He spoke and the asain beauty looked up at Klaus as the rest of them did, "It seems that the witch, Hope, is going to be casting yet another spell but this time she is coming for you." Anna's eyes widened,

"Why?" Jeremy asked before Anna could and Klaus shrugged his shoulders,

"They plan on calling her to where they are and then kill her."

"Don't worry, Jer. We won't let that happen." Elena smiled a reassuring smile at her brother,

"We will follow Anna." Klaus continued as if she didn't speak, "Anna will lead uus to the witches and Kol and then we will kill Hope and return Bonnie and Kol back to the safety of our home."

"That's sounds great but one problem." Damon points out, "We kill Hope, Bonnie dies with her because of that stupid bond between them." The others nodded as they remembered that little detail.

"Then we kidnap both of them unttil Davina can break the bond." Klaus says and marcel sends him a warning glare, "If it's alright with Marcel and Davina."

"I'll do it." Davina nodded, "Anything to help Bonnie."

"Good." Klaus smiled one of those sinister smiles as he thought of different things he could do to Hope once they have her in their possession again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Hope woke up Bonnie and Kol before they all went over to the cemetery and Hope set the ingredients she needed on a stone table and she sprinkled salt into a stone bowl. Bonnie watched as fire came to life in the bowl as Hope chanted and then she threw a few things in the fire causing it to grow larger and a faint arouma filled the air around them.

"It's working." Hope smiled before closing her eyes and started chanting again. Bonnie looked around the empty cemetery and Kol had to hold back a smile because he knew that his brother was coming to finish this ridiculous adventure they've been on.

Anna doubled over and grabbed her stomach and the pain that had been so intense a moment ago suddenly vanished.

"I can feel something happening." Anna announced and Klaus spun around. Anna started walking towards the front door even though she tried to make her feet stop, they kept moving.

"Everyone follow Anna." Elijah called through the house and soon everyone was walking out of the house with Anna leading the way and Sage grabbed Klaus' arm,

"You can't be right behind her otherwise they'll see you." She told him and they all fell back further and further as they got in public but there were a few times when Klaus thought that they had found the place where the witch was hiding but then Anna would keep moving and it went on and on until they came close to the cemetery and Klaus made everyone stop as Anna slowly walked through the entrance,

"Split up so we can surrond them, make sure you're not seen." Klaus said before dissapearing. All of the vampires rushed to different locations where they could hide while the humans and Hayley quietly covered the entrance of the cemetery in case they tried to make an escape. Klaus got as close as he could without being seen and he saw Bonnie standing on one side of the table and Kol on the other while Hope stood in the middle and opened her eyes and smiled at Anna as she stopped in front of the table.

"Bonnie, you still have that knife of yours?" Bonnie smiled and pulled a sharp and shiny sacrifical knife out from behind her back and handed it over to Hope.

"Now!" Klaus yelled out and he grabbed Kol and vanished and Rebekah tried grabbing Bonnie but Bonnie could feel her before she saw her and Rebekah stopped mid way and fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Get out of here!" Bonnie called to Hope who was defending herself against Damon and Stefan.

"I'm not leaving you." Hope told her and she sent Bonnie's knife and it landed in Damon's side.

"Go!" Bonnie yelled at her and Hope shoved out her hands as if she were shoving someone and all of the vampires in that direction flew through the air. As Bonnie was holding Rebekah down, Elena grabbed Bonnie and rushed out of the cemetery to meet Jeremy, Anna, Hayley, Matt, Davina, Kol, and Klaus.

"Where's everyone else?" Matt asked,

"More importantly, where's Hope?" Klaus asked and Bonnie smiled a wicked smile,

"I don't know." Elena told him and he turned to Bonnie,

"Where is she, you back stabber?" Elena let go of her friend at Klaus' comment and Bonnie's smile grew as her eyes turned black,

"Well... I told her to get the hell out of the cemetery so I'm guessing she got the hell out of the cemetery." Bonnie smugly stated and Klaus moved towards her but she stared him down and he thought it might be better to not test the witch out in public. Just then a few more people came out of the cemetery and soon everyone was back at the entrance and no one had seen Hope get away. Damon showed off the bloody knife to the group and Bonnie reached for it but Damon yanked his hand back at the last second and waved a finger at her,

"Uh-uh witchy." Bonnie glared at him with her black eyes and Damon felt uncomfortable, "Let's get her home." Bonnie looked at Kol and he seemed fine and no one was yelling or confronting him for betraying them,

"You were just faking it?" She asked him in an outrage. She couldn't believe that Kol had played her so well or more so, that she didn't see it coming. Kol looked away from her and signaled for Klaus to take Bonnie. Klaus put her arms behind her back and Bonnie tried to break the iron grip on her wrists so she could attack Kol. Klaus pulled the fiesty witch and rushed to the house with the others behind him and when she let her go she turned on Davina. "How could you betray us?"

"I didn't. And I don't owe that witch anything." Davina defended herself as she crossed her arms under her chest. Davina's face softened as she took a step towards Bonnie, "And neither do you." Bonnie took a step away from the younger witch,

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you were the one they turned to so they could find us." She told the witch and Davina sighed,

"I don't think you're stupid, Bonnie I was just helping my-"

"Your friends?" Bonnie asked and scoffed at the younger witch, "You hate everyone here that you know except for Marcel."

"You're right. I did it for _your_ friends. You know who I'm talking about right? Matt, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, should I continue or do you actually remember them now?" Davina asked Bonnie and Bonnie launched herself at Davina and Klaus rushed to Bonnie and snapped her neck. Everyone gasped as Bonnie's body fell to the floor and Klaus didn't realize what he did until he heard the Bennett witch's heart stop and he looked down at her.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena cried as she fell to her friend's side and tears gathered in her eyes quickly. Damon rushed at Klaus and Klaus let Damon pin him to the wall,

"Do you know what you just did?!" He snarled in his face and Klaus never took his eyes off of Bonnie's body. He just killed Caroline's best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Kol couldn't believe what his brother had done to Bonnie. He waited for a while as Tyler and Matt joined Elena at Bonnie's side and Jeremy brushed her hair out of her face. They all just sat there and stared at their friend. The Originals, Katherine, and Sage didn't know what to do, they couldn't believe Klaus had killed Caroline's best friend. Kol walked over to them, picked Bonnie up and started walking away, Elena got up from the floor and another tear ran down her cheek.

"Where are you going with her?!" Elena shouted after him as he went up the stairs,

"I'm putting her in her room so when she wakes up she will be comfortable." Elena's mouth opened as she heard Kol say Bonnie would wake up and she followed him into her room and watched him carefully place Bonnie on the bed.

"She's dead, Kol! She's not waking up!" She sobbed as she went to the other side of Bonnie's bed.

"Maybe." Kol responded and Elena sniffeled and wiped her cheeks free of tears.

"What do you mean?" She asked as hope slowly warmed her heart, Kol looked down at Bonnie and closed her still open eyes.

"She had absorbed power from a vampire so maybe that will protect her from dying by a simple broken neck." Elena glared at him as he finally looked up from her friend's face.

"What do you mean by a _simple broken neck_? She's a human!"

"No, actually she's a witch. She's smart and capable of protecting herself."

"She wasn't just waiting around for Klaus to snap her neck, she couldn't be ready for something like that!" Elena yelled as she got in Kol's face and Damon appeared and eased her back.

"Elena." He mumbled into her hair and lightly stroked her arm to calm her down,

"You're only upset because you don't have a witch at your disposal that will do anything for you anymore." Elena took a step towards Kol again and slapped him across the face, Damon pulled Elena back,

"I don't care if Bonnie's a witch. She's my best friend!" Kol slowly looked at Elena again,  
"That didn't stop you from using her for your own selfish reasons." Slowly one by one, everyone gathered in Bonnie's temporary room to witness Kol and Elena arguing.

"I didn't make her do anything. She wanted to help me even though I told her that I didn't want her doing certain things."

"Like dying for you? You never asked her to die for you but you asked her for other things... being the loyal friend she couldn't just say no now could she?" Kol asked Elena and then Bonnie woke up with a gasp and a terrible pain in her neck as she sprang up into a sitting position and her eyes turned black. Elena smiled and hugged Bonnie as she laughed to herself,

"Bonnie, oh my god you scared us so bad." Bonnie sat there feeling awkward as she got hugged by Elena and once it was over she looked around her room,

"Why is everyone in my room?" She asked and then she remembered what happened and she looked for the monster that snapped her neck. "You snapped my neck."

"And you survived." Klaus stated, "Marcel. Davina. The basement." Klaus signaled to the both of them and Marcel grabbed Bonnie and rushed her into the basement and Davina followed quickly with the rest of the house.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked his brother as they hurried to the basement,

"We're going to try and surpress her Expression. Davina got a few herbs and she made a plan. Bonnie has some competition coming to her." Klaus smiled as he leaded everyone into the basement and they could hear Davina's chanting.

"Bonnie broke through the library barrier what's stopping her from breaking through this one?" Elijah asked,

"She had her Expression to help her." Marcel was struggling to hold Bonnie in a chair so Kol and Klaus helped keep her still even though she screamed and gave them all aneurysms. They released her and she tried to get up but Rebekah came and held her down. Davina stopped chanting and blew the herbs in Bonnie's face and they seemed to go down her throat and inside of her nose and Bonnie coughed and gasped for air but the choking feeling quickly passed and when she opened her eyes they all notice that they are back to being green,

"The herbs only give a temporary affect. You need to fix her within a twenty four hour period or her Expression will come back." Davina explained, "She doesn't have her Expression or any other sources for power, that includes the vampire Kol mentioned... so don't kill her." Davina narrowed her eyes as she met Klaus' gaze. Klaus quickly vanished but then reappeared with a pair of hand cuffs."Did you take these from your stash of sex toys?" Bonnie asked as she masked her emotions since she knew that if she showed them anything they would just take advantage of it. Like they had taken advantage of her friendship for things that they wanted her to do for them in the past. The handcuffs locked around Bonnie's wrists and she felt differently and her smile fell while Klaus' grew.

"I hope you enjoy the cursed handcuffs, Bonnie. They have this neat little trick of not allowing witches to use their powers." Bonnie quickly removed the worried look from her face and let a strong facade cover the surface of her face. "Now I can ask you some questions without you trying to burst my brain or set me on fire." Bonnie smirked at him,

"It is a pretty thought." Klaus smiled, "How's Caroline by the way?" Bonnie asked as Klaus' good mood drained from his face, "Guess you have a case of Sleeping Beauty on your hands. Except without a kiss from her true love she needs me to wake her up." Bonnie crossed her legs and straightened in the chair that Klaus had provided her and everyone watched, "Do you know what she's dreaming about? I do." Bonnie saw Klaus clench his jaw before relaxing.

"You're pushinng me, Bonnie and even though you are Caroline's best friend... the nice gestures and kind mood will expire at some time." Bonnie laughed at Klaus,

"So, what you're gonna kill me, _again_? Caroline would _never_ forgive you." Klaus tried threatening Bonnie but he knew that she knew that the fact was true. "No matter how many times you tell her you love her or that she's the only one for you. No matter how many stupid pictures you draw her or gifts you give her. You kill me or Elena and you can kiss your happily ever after goodbye." Bonnie looked down at her hands cuffed together in her lap, this would get annoying after a while.

"I don't have to kill you, Bonnie. There are many different things I could do to you and then heal you with some of my blood or Rebekah's... or Kol's."

"Kol is a lying piece of shit who will do whatever he can to get in a girl's pants!" She screamed and everyone's eyebrows rose and their eyes widened but Kol knew she would be upset with him so he couldn't blame her, he felt bad about tricking her especially after the prervious day.

"I'm sorry to bring it up. Did something happen?" Klaus asked with an evil grin, Bonnie wished she could wipe that look off of his face and send him far away, preferably in a place with lions or alligators that would rip him apart. Bonnie just glared at Klaus while Katherine joined his side. "Fine. I'll leave it be... for now." Before Klaus could continue Kol came in front of Katherine and Klaus.

"Niklaus please leave with Katerina and the others." Kol said as he watched Bonnie and she locked eyes with him,

"I don't think-"

"Now, brother." Kol snapped at Klaus and Klaus let Kol have his little moment with his witch alone as he pushed Katherine towards the stairs even though she tried fighting him,

"It's just getting good. Klaus!" She growled as he gave her another shove towards the stairs and she groaned before going up the stairs and the others followed in a line, all keeping their eyes on the vampire and the witch for as long as they could before losing sight of them and Klaus closed the door to let them be alone even though most ears would be on them anyway.

"Look, I know that you're upset with me-" Kol started as he took a step towards Bonnie and she interrupted him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Upset? Why would I be upset about the fact that you pretend you liked me and you actually cared about me when really you were just being a good little spy for your brother."

"Bonnie-" But no matter what she tried to tell herself or how much she didn't want to explode in case it could be used against her later she went against her better judgement and rose from her chair,

"You lied to me!" She screamed and Kol sighed, "Hope trusted you! I trusted you!"

"I wasn't faking it!" He finally admitted to himself and out loud and that made Bonnie freeze in her ranting. "Not all of it." He said quieter,

"What were you faking then?" She asked as Kol took a step closer to her and there noses were almost touching, Bonnie's breathing returned to normal and Kol stood unnaturally still.

"I wasn't faking in the alley...'' He whispered and Bonnie's face changed from angry to shocked. "I don't want to hurt you but I'll have to so I can try and make you feel again so the Expression weakens because everytime that you get weaker, the Expression will too. Hopefully since your bond to Hope is laced in Expression it will weaken or destroy that as well." Bonnie changed again at the mention of Hope's name.

"I don't need to be fixed." She backed away and circled the chair she was sitting in before, "You think I'm afraid of you?" She asked as a wicked smile curved her lips. Even though she couldn't use her Expression magic it still affected her mind.

"You should be." Bonnie giggled and paused as she stood behind the wooden chair,

"But I'm not." Kol rushed to Bonnie and grabbed her and pushed her down in the chair and she giggled again as she smiled up at him. Bonnie stood and her body was pressed to Kol's since both of them refused to back down. Their eyes locked on eachother, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and he pushed her back down in the chair,

"Don't make me tie you to the chair." He told her and she gave him a smile as she crossed her legs again and settled in the chair. The basement door opened and Kol watched as Katherine led the line of girls as they entered the basement. Rebekah, Davina, Hayley, Anna, Elena, and Sage. "What are you girls doing down here?" Kol asked as he faced the small (and a llittle terrifying) group of girls.

"We're here to help." Davina said as she stepped up to Katherine's side.

"I don't need your help." Katherine rose her eyebrows,

"Really? So you will be able to torture Bonnie until she's ready to be fixed?" Katherine asked and Kol thought about Bonnie's screams that would come from her throat as something happened to her and he looked away from Katherine to his sister,

"Why are the rest of you here then? I get Davina but the rest of you can leave." He smiled and gestured to the wooden staircase but the other girls didn't move an inch.

"We're here because we care about Bonnie." Elena told Kol and Bonnie finally spoke up,

"Oh, that's so sweet." She said sarcastically and she rose from her chair but Sage rushed to her and grabbed Bonnie's throat and forced her back into the chair and held tighter on her throat. They all watched in silence as Bonnie's face got red and she clawed at Sage's hand.

"Stop." Kol told Sage as he went towards them to remove Sage's hand but Rebekah stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, signaling for him to wait. Sage held onto Bonnie's neck and Bonnie's eyelids started lowering over her eyes as her hand slid down Sage's and that's when Sage let Bonnie go and she gasped for air and went into a coughing fit.

"Could you have done that?" Rebekah asked her brother and Kol nodded as he glared at Sage.

"Okay." Katherine said as she walked up to Bonnie, "How about this?" Katherine took Bonnie's handcuffed hands and broke one of her fingers and Bonnie screamed in pain. Katherine bit into her wrist and then forced Bonnie to drink from her wrist so her finger could heal quickly. Those were the screams that Kol didn't want to hear and it was much worse than he thought it would be.

"Leave her alone." Kol told Katherine and Rebekah held him back again,

"We are not going to leave her alone, Kol because if we do then Bonnie will stay like this." Rebekah told him and Elijah appeared next to his brother.

"Come with me, Kol. You will not like watching this." Elijah told his youngest brother and Kol gave in and headed upstairs, "Do whatever you can." Elijah told his little sister and she nodded before he followed Kol. The girls surrounded Bonnie and she smiled again once her finger stopped throbbing,

"You all are wasting your time."

"Good thing we have a lot of it." Sage said and Bonnie's large green eyes rolled.

"I don't need to be fixed." Bonnie told them,

"Yes you do. Something is wrong, Bonnie." Elena tried telling her friend and Bonnie shifted as she pretended to think of Elena's words and then she nodded and gave Elena a fake smile,

"My bad. I meant I don't w _ant_ to be fixed." Katherine yanked Bonnie's hair back and sank her teeth into Bonnie's neck making sure that it hurt like hell and Bonnie screamed again. Katherine ripped her fangs out of Bonnie's neck and even though Bonnie had screamed and the pain brought her agony, she did not cry.

"We get it." Katherine huffed out as she wiped her mouth and chin so most of the blood disappeared. Katherine healed Bonnie so she didn't bleed out and then Rebekah gave Bonnie one good punch to her cheek which made her head snap to the side and Bonnie slowly moved her head straight and moved the hair out of her face. A bruise already forming as Bonnie spit out the blood that had been in her mouth. Katherine picked up Bonnie's hands and started counting, "One, two, three, four, five." Katherine broke Bonnie's pinky and then Hayley picked up after that,

"Six, seven, eight," Hayley broke Bonnie's middle finger on her other hand and another blood curdling scream came from Bonnie and tears welled up in her eyes. "nine, ten." Hayley finished and then for the next hour it was more hitting and breaking bones and screaming until Davina stepped up and focused on Bonnie and her arms turned dark red before fire appeared up and down Bonnie's arms and she screamed as she leaned back in her chair and tears slid down her face,

"Stop!" Bonnie screamed and the fire disappeared and the smell of burnt skin filled the air and Bonnie passed out from all of the pain and Elena caught her before she fell out of her chair and fell onto the floor.

"You guys went too far." Elena said as she opened her wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth and she waited for a second before Bonnie responded to the blood that was filling her mouth and then Elena pulled away and looked at her friend. First Caroline and now Bonnie.

"No we didn't. You just aren't used to torturing people. Well, except when you're talking or everytime you and Damon show PDA I immediately feel like I'm in Hell because I have to deal with the exsistence of _you_ but personally that's just me." Katherine smiled at Elena as she crouched down to Bonnie's side and glared at her doppleganger.

"I feel that way as well." Rebekah added and Elena sighed so she could calm down before she did something irrational and gave one of them a chance to kill her.

"Leave her alone." Davina put simply and then she looked at Bonnie as her face softened in her sleep. "That's enough for tonight." The girls headed up stairs and Kol came down the stairs expecting Bonnie to be battered, bruised, bleeding, or broken but he wasn't exactly surprised that she looked completely fine because of vampire blood. Her screams had filled his mind and made it hard to think about anything else except what could be going on in the basement. The guys had tried comforting him but it just made him more agitated, he walked over to Bonnie and gently lifted her chin so he could see her face but when he let her go her head fell back down and her hair covered her face. Elijah came down a while after Kol just kept pacing in front of Bonnie wondering what he was going to do or how to get her free of her Expression without causing her so much pain and Elijah set a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Everyone is going to bed and maybe you should leave Bonnie for the night to get some rest. You look very exhausted."

"I'm a vampire I don't look any different than I did a thousand years ago." Kol said as he stared at Bonnie's limp figure.

"Kol."

"Elijah." His brother spat back as he started pacing back and forth again and his brother sighed.

"Get some rest. She will still be here tomorrow." He tried telling his brother,

"I'm not going to leave her unprotected."

"Weren't you the one who told Elena that she was capable of protecting herself?" Elijah asked his brother and this made Kol look at his brother and he went to get the chains that had been used on the other witches and started tying Bonnie to the chair.

"To make sure she won't go anywhere in the middle of the night." Kol said and then he went upstairs without a second look back. Elijah, however, stayed for a few more minutes as he looked at the young Bennett witch, he had only known her for a few years but he respected the witch and her morals. She would be such a wonderful influence on Kol once they got her back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

It was early the next day when Katherine came down to the basement with Elijah to see a very awake Bonnie struggling with her chains.

"Did you have a nice night, Bonnie?" Katherine asked the witch and she glared at her,

"I'm obviously not going anywhere anytime soon without my magic so can you get these chains off of me?" She asked as she gave the chains another rattle. Katherine rolled her eyes and yanked the chains off with one swift motion,

"Happy now?" She asked the witch and Bonnie ignored her, "I found a toy of yours this morning in the living room." Katherine pulled out a sharp and shiny knife and Bonnie recognized the sacrifical knife from the store that she had taken before. "It's nice. I never knew that someone who hung out with Elena Gilbert could be in the least bit interesting. But Caroline proved me wrong on that... and so did you." Bonnie looked past Katherine and at Elijah who was watching Bonnie's motions.

"You know she's gonna leave eventually. She's not one to stay in one place for too long. I guess you can blame your brother for that but some habits die hard. She's not capable of love." Katherine grabbed Bonnie's chin to force her to look at Katherine,

"Don't tell him things that aren't true." She glared but Bonnie smiled at the rise she had gotten out of her,

"It's true. You are a crazy murdering vampire who likes to play with other people for your own entertainment. You're not family material, it's not in you. You're going to get tired of playing nice and going to bed with the same man every night. You're more like Klaus... maybe you and Caroline should switch."

"Stop talking." Katherine growled as she let her face shift into vampire mode.

"You want me to stop because you know it's true. I'm honestly surprised that you lasted this long." She turned to Elijah, "Aren't you? Aren't you surprised she hasn't tried anything? No secret vendetta? This isn't Katherine."

"No. It's not the same Katherine _you_ know. You know nothing about Katerina." Elijah explained to Bonnie but she turned back to Katherine.

"I know that you never tried to find your daughter once she was free. I know that you just used Stefan and Damon for fun in eighteen sixty four. I know you were jealous of Elena because she got to have the life you wanted. I know that you hate everyone that you have to share a house with." Bonnie paused and slowly smiled, "And I know that you don't love Elijah at all." Katherine had enough of Bonnie and she grabbed Bonnie's chair and let out a scream as she rammed the knife into Bonnie's stomach and Bonnie's eyes widened and flashed black before returning to green as she let out a painful scream.

"You don't know anything about the real me, Bonnie." Katherine whispered in her ear before backing away from Bonnie and looking at what she had done. The knife had went into Bonnie like she was a big block of butter. She smiled at the picture of Bonnie in pain but was then launched into the air and she hit a wall hard. She hit the floor and rubble from the brick walls fell down on top of her. She lifted her head to see Kol quickly yanking the knife out of Bonnie and then feeding her from his wrist.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Kol asked as he looked at her blood soaked shirt and then his anger turned on Katherine. He rushed at her, picked her up by her throat, and then slammed her on the wall.

"Kol!" Elijah warned as he stepped up behind his brother,

"I was just trying to help her." Katherine smiled but then stopped when she was lifted into the air and she reached for his tightening hand.

"Release her this instant!" Elijah rose his voice at his brother and Kol snarled as he threw her to the ground at Elijah's feet.

"Get her out of here!" He told Elijah as he glared at the panting doppleganger that his brother was helping off of the floor and she locked eyes with Kol as Elijah led her upstairs and Kol turned back to Bonnie and cupped her face to see tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm better, I can feel it." Bonnie told Kol and he smiled at her, "Please, I can't do this." Bonnie could still feel the pain in her stomach even though it was healed to normal.

"I'll get Davina, okay?" He asked her and she nodded before his hands fell from her face and he left her in the basement by herself. She placed her hands on her bloody shirt and pressed on the part of her stomach where there should've been a huge and ugly scar if she would've survived from the stabbing Katherine had delivered without the help of vampire blood. She could feel the blood working in her system, a weird flowing in her blood stream that made her aware of its movement. Kol returned with Davina and it snapped Bonnie out of her daze, Davina walked up slowly to Bonnie and Bonnie gave the girl a small smile, Davina slid her hands into Bonnie's knotted hair and placed them on her temples. When she stepped back she looked at her before telling Kol what she found,

"It's still there. It's very faint but it's holding on tightly to her normal magic." Bonnie went into a small panic,

"No, no, I can't go through anymore torture." Bonnie told the two of them but Kol just dismissed Davina and she went back up the stone steps. "Kol, please." She begged and he kneeled down in front of her,

"Honestly I don't know why Elena and Caroline care so much about you." He said with a sincere look on his face and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked him,

"You're a broken witch, why would they need you now if you're useless?" Bonnie's mouth fell agape.

"They're my best friends. Why would you say something like that?"

"They can find other friends. Caroline did, she came with us. Elena will find someone else. Preferably someone who can perform spells better than you so she doesn't lose an advantage in any way." Kol reached for her hands and she jerked them away.

"Elena is not as bad as you all think she is. She's caring and always puts others before herself." Kol laughed as he straightened into a standing position,

"That's a good one, Bonnie. We both know that's not true. How's your mother?" He asked and Bonnie tried thinking of the last time she had seen her. "I could bring her here for you. I could mail her to you, in seperate pieces in a large box."

"Stop it!" She shouted at him and he leaned in closer to her,

"She doesn't care about you. Can't you see that? The only one who really loved you was your grandmother... and look where that got her. Who was she helping at the time when she died?" Bonnie flashed back to when she performed the spell with her grandmother to open the tomb for Damon to find Katherine but she wasn't there. Her grandmother died for nothing. Her grandmother's death brought a wave of fresh pain at the memory and Kol watched Bonnie's eyes flash black before returning to green. Tears slid down her face and he could see a difference in her. Bonnie looked at her handcuffs and wiped the sudden tears on her face. She looked up and at her surrondings before her eyes landed on Kol,

"Why am I in the basement?" Bonnie asked him and he smiled at her. His plan had worked, he knew that there was only so much she could take physically so he tried hurting her emotionally and his plan succeeded.

"Welcome back, darling."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone! Check out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!**

* * *

Just like Kol had expected, Bonnie had went into a deep sleep like Caroline but Bonnie woke up after a week. Everyone was waiting and each hour someone would walk past her room and check on her and they did this for six whole days. Kol explained to everyone that the Expression that took over Bonnie drained her energy and forced her to go into this hibernative state. With each day Klaus got more and more impatient and he restrained himself once Bonnie woke up beause he just wanted her to wake up Caroline and take the spell off of her but Rebekah kept telling him that he needed to wait but how long was he expected to wait when his love was in a magical coma? Bonnie woke up in her room and looked around, she remembered walking up the stairs and falling asleep quickly after she pulled the blankets over her body. The last thing Bonnie remembered before she woke up in the basement was being trapped in the library. She was missing days of her memory and it was eating away at her. She placed her feet on the wood flooring and walked into her bathroom. She stripped quickly and stepped into an awaiting shower. The warm water hit her gently and she closed her eyes for a few seconds just enjoying the water hitting her. It had felt like she hadn't taken a shower in days because her clothes were sticky and she felt dirty. When Bonnie got out of the shower she put on a light pink cold shoulder top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She straightened her hair and applied mascara to her eyelashes before exiting her room and descending the now familiar stairs that led into an opening between the kitchen and the living room. She walked into the kitchen to find the others talking about her but their chatter distinguished the second she walked in. They all just looked at her and Elena was the first to break the silence.

"Bonnie! How are you feeling?" She asks as she steps towards Bonnie. Bonnie wants to tell Elena that she feels like she's going crazy with her amnesia that she was experiencing but she just smiled,

"Better. But first, Caroline." She locked eyes with Klaus and a grin spread across his face, good, so he and the witch were on the same page. "I remember the spell Hope used so all I need to do is get Caroline and have her drink an elixir of different herbs that will heal her brain and destroy the hex." The next person she locked eyes with was Kol, "I'm going to need your help." He rose from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Bonnie's side. Something in Bonnie recognized the motion as familiar but she didn't know where from. Bonnie and Kol go into the library and Bonnie starts writing things down on a piece of paper. "They're simple herbs that you guys probably have already. I just need to make the elixir and then have Caroline drink it."

"Doesn't sound too bad, now does it?" Kol asked with a grin and Bonnie finished up her list.

"It's not that simple. She's a vampire so her body will try to reject the elixir in any way it can. We have to make sure that it heals Caroline. It'll make her want to throw it back up or if she can't swallow it quickly enough it will start to burn the inside of her mouth." Kol grimaced and Bonnie nodded. "It'll help if she is in her right state of mind." She mumbled and then went back into the kitchen to explain to everyone their current situation and she looked at Klaus, "It'll be your job to make sure she swallows it." Davina and Bonnie search the house for the required herbs and then Bonnie quickly makes the drink and they all move to Caroline's and Klaus' room. Bonnie places her hand on Caroline's forehead and closes her eyes as she mutters the words to wake her friend. Caroline's eyes open once Bonnie's hand leaves her face and she smiles at Klaus and he sits down on the bed next to her and she shifts so she is sitting propped up against the pillows. Caroline furrows her eyebrows as she stares at the dark circles under Klaus' eyes that suggest he hasn't slept in a while. He hands her a glass cup with water and mashed herbs inside.

"Drink this, love. Fair warning that it doesn't taste well." Caroline examines the cup before quickly drinking the glass and Bonnie was silently cheering for Caroline to finish it but half way through the glass she starts coughing and she quickly sets the glass down on the end table by her side of the bed and her hand covers her mouth. Klaus tries coaxing her to swallow quickly and Caroline fans herself with her hands as she tries to listen to her fiance. She makes many swallowing motions and then Caroline freezes and lets out a long breath. Bonnie sighs and smiles as she watches the black and white drain from Caroline's head to reveal her natural blonde roots and soon the tips. Caroline groans though and she places her hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"No, you can't!" Bonnie told her quickly, "If you throw up then it won't work. Just take it easy and lie down for another hour or so."

"I've been resting for a long time, Bonnie. My muscles are stiff and I'm starving." Caroline tells her best friend as she tries to keep control of her hunger around all of the hearts beating loudly in her ears. She didn't know how long she was asleep but she was in a state where she knew she was sleeping and dreaming but she couldn't wake herself up.

"I'll get you some blood." Klaus tells her before reluctantly getting up and leaving Caroline's side.

"So, what did I miss?" Caroline asked as she turned to the others in the room and they all glanced at eachother. Many eyes fell on Bonnie but then flicked to someone else.

"It's a long story." Katherine tells Caroline, "I'll fill you in later." Caroline looked confused but just nodded and then smiled at Bonnie and Elena, "I'm sorry for being such a bad host." Everyone laughed at how... _Caroline_ she had sounded and she smiled down at her bed and then Klaus was back and he gave her the bag and after she had finished the bag it was obvious that the two of them wanted to be alone so the others quickly cleared out of the room. Bonnie walked down the hallway and she felt a hand land on her wrist and she looked to see Elena watching her,

"Hey." Bonnie greeted her friend but she really wasn't in the mood to pretend like she wanted to talk with her friends when she really just wanted to sit and meditate for a while.

"Do you wanna go with me and Damon? We're going to go shopping." Elena asked Bonnie but Bonnie politely declined.

"I was actually going to just go to the library for a little bit." Elena nodded and Bonnie walked towards the library and sat down in the chair behind the desk and sat there. She closed her eyes and laid her palms down on the smooth wooden desk and tried remembering the past few days. She got bits of conversations like a sense of deja vu but she couldn't find much else. She tried tapping into her magic to try and remember and she could see a chest in her dark mind and she looked for a key. She tried picturing a key in her mind that opened the brown wooden chest but it didn't work so she went back to the bits of conversation she could think over. She remembered something about loud music and an alley but that was it. She grabbed the lock of the chest in her hands and melted it to nothing and she struggled to open the chest but when she did. Images flew past her with quick speed as they tried finding their place in her memories and once they did it was like a tetris puzzle as everything fell into place slowly and she remembered one day at a time until she was left with the present and tears gathered in her eyes as she thought back to her actions, her words... her kills... she couldn't believe that she had done that, she didn't know she was capable of it. When she woke up this morning nothing felt out of place, nothing inside of her felt like it had been dirtied by the act of murder or felt dirtied by the kisses she had shared with Kol. No, nothing felt dirty when she thought about Kol. A strange feeling that she couldn't explain filled her mind when she even thought of his name. A mix of anger, anxiety, and pure happiness. Bonnie couldn't explain it but all she wishes is that she could forget it all again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, everybody! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long and that I have an idea for a new story. Bonnie is the anchor and is able to communicate with all of our favorite people that have sadly passed on :(. I was kind of thinking about putting it in the ghosts' perspectives and our alive friends as well like maybe... idk... Katherine as she looks after Elijah or Finn and Sage looking after the other Mikaelsons. IDK that's why I would like everyone to PM me their favorite dead character and whoever gets the most votes will make it in the story! There is no limit to how many people can be in my new story just fyi. Again, please message me your requests! C** **heck out my profile for upcoming story news and PM me!** **Now for Chapter 17!**

* * *

The dancing of the embers and the crackle of the fire seemed to distract Bonnie's eyes and ears as she thought about the past few days. The things she said, the things she did, another tear rolled down her blank face and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She had been sitting like this for a long time on the couch, at some point light shone through the window in the library but now it was dark in the room as the fire glowed as the only light source. She couldn't hear the growling of her stomach or feel the growing pain, she felt a different kind of pain. But she didn't want to think about the reason behind her pain but she couldn't take her mind off of it, she wanted to run from it but it was everywhere causing her to slowly go insane. People would quietly walk up to the library and gaze inside to find Bonnie sitting in the same spot that she had been sitting in the day before. Elena, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Kol, even Damon and Klaus tried talking to her but she would never respond, never move, never take her eyes off of the flames in the fireplace. Bonnie could remember how she had slowly advanced on the witch who was working at the local magic shop and then the sickening crack as her neck had been broken by Kol. Kol had saved her from killing another person and because of that she was grateful, he had tried to stop Hope from telling Bonnie it was okay to kill the witch and when it hadn't worked he killed the witch himself. She couldn't describe the feeling inside of her when her Expression took over, it made her feel... complete, she never worried about or feared anything. It was like a drug because in the real world Bonnie was always worrying about her friends or her own life and fearful of anyone that could hurt her loved ones that she couldn't be completely happy ever. She wouldn't forget that feeling any time soon and in her current state it was impossible to think of a time when she wouldn't crave the complete feeling. It was around eight at night when Caroline went to go check on Bonnie. She had hoped that her friend had snapped out of this state and would be doing something else when she went to see her but when she saw her friend sitting on the couch in the same position she sighed and her hope scattered. She walked into the library with a smile however and she crouched down in front of Bonnie so it would block the view of the fire. When Caroline saw the front of her friend her smile fell and she quickly became very concerned, Bonnie's expression hadn't changed when she saw Caroline, she was too lost in her own mind.

"Bonnie, you haven't eaten in two days." Caroline stated but her friend's eyes and ears had been so used to the fire that she could still see and hear it instead of her friend in front of her. "I don't know what you've been through, I was asleep and Kol barely shares anything about what happened." Caroline looked at Bonnie as she blinked but that was it. Caroline took Bonnie's hand into her own and rubbed her thumb over the back of Bonnie's hand. Bonnie blinked again as she felt her skin make contact with someone else's. She snapped out of her state and she looked down at their hands. Caroline smiled at Bonnie, "You can talk to us. We're here for you, _I'm_ here for you." A tear fell from Bonnie's eyes and she looked into Caroline's.

"I killed people, Caroline. I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie took her hand away from Caroline's and she started chewing on her thumb's nail. "My thoughts are driving me insane." She whispered, afraid that others might hear her if she talked any louder and she took another look around the library and the shadows certain objects cast because of the lack of light.

"Which is why you should come out and be with us. All you're doing in here is repeating those things in your head because you have nothing to take your mind off of it. Do you remember what I was like when I killed someone?" Bonnie put her hand down and nodded at her friend. "Stefan helped me through it, if he hadn't I know that I would've become a completely different person because no one would've been there to help me." Caroline's words were making sense but the fear of being judged by the others presented itself in Bonnie's head and she didn't want to tell Caroline that she cared what the others thought about her but she did. "Come on." Caroline rose and Bonnie had to push herself up into a standing position and she immediately lost her footing, she just realized how numb her legs were and she looked at Caroline,

"I need a minute." Caroline nodded,

"Ofcourse, I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Caroline?" Bonnie quickly called after her friend after she turned her back to leave, Bonnie didn't want to go into the living room, "Can I just go to my room? I'll come down for breakfast tomorrow but I'm just not ready to see everyone yet." Caroline's eyes lost a little light but she gave her friend a smile,

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow, then." Bonnie nodded as she tried to stand up again but much slower and Caroline hurried out of the library and shooed the gathering people in the hallway and living room, "She's not ready. Don't smother her. Give her the rest of the night." Caroline hissed and they all were disappointed but fled to their bedrooms before Bonnie took a step out of the library. Bonnie saw the empty hallway, kitchen, and livinig room and she let out a breath before climbing the stairs and turning into the room that was meant for her. Bonnie walked into the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror and grabbed the small towel on the rack above the toliet and washed her face and her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft and wet material clean her skin. She rubbed her arms and her chest before taking a brush through her greasy and nappy hair. The first thing on her list for tomorrow was a nice warm shower, but tonight was the first night she would sleep since the morning of waking Caroline. She knew what waited for her and that kept her up for the next three hours as she laid there in her bed but exhaustion caught her and she closed her eyes for a second and she was in a different place, not in her warm bed but in an alley way. Bonnie could hear the cars from far away as they passed but Hope was there and so was Kol. Bonnie couldn't move she could just watch. Hope was desicating a vampire and to watch the life drain from this guy's body and watch his eyes lose their life was much harder to watch than watch it from her memories.

"No." Bonnie spoke quietly and Hope and Kol both looked at her, so she could speak... okay.

"What?" Hope asked,

"I already have to deal with this tomorrow. Can I please have some peace in my dreams?" She asked the sky full of stars in the night's sky and when she looked back down to look into Hope's confused eyes, she wasn't there. She wasn't in an alley and there was no desicating vampire. She was back in Mystic Falls, in the middle of Town Square. There were small white lights strung up to make the place look nice, they usually put up lights during winter but right now it was nice outside. She looked around at her home town and was shocked to find Kol still at her side, she thought he would've gone with the rest of her nightmare but he stood there, unfazed by the sudden change of scenery. "Why are we here?" She asked him and he shrugged and turned to go sit down on the closest bench. The trees were shades of orange, red, and yellow, signaling that in her dream it was sometime in fall even though outside of her dreamworld it was summer. The lights looked beautiful with the changing trees as they had somehow woven themselves into the trees. Fall had always been Bonnie's favorite when the weather hadn't been too hot or too cold and the earth started changing and preparing itself for the cold winter ahead.

"You said you wanted some peace. I hate this little town but if it's peace you want, then I shall deliver." Bonnie looked around one more time at all of the precise detail and then joined Kol on the bench,

"You did this?" She asked and he smiled, "How did you know where to take me?"

"That took some research." Was all he said and Bonnie wanted to know what he meant but she let it slide, she couldn't stop looking at the trees and the few leaves that had fallen already. "I just agree that tomorrow will probably be difficult for you so if your dreams are the only thing that keeps you from going mental then I will make them extravagant, it's a long shot but let me have my own dreams, Bonnie." Bonnie didn't want to think about tomorrow so she nodded and tried as much as she could to live in the moment.

"So, what do we do?" She asked and he let out a dramatic breath and threw his head back,

"I thought if I set the scene then you would do the rest." He groaned and she laughed at him,

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm just as clueless as you." He lifted his head and smiled at her a smile that she had never really seen before, it was a carefree smile, like no one was around to watch over them or ruin their time or come and tell them something horrible had happened.

"I never said I was clueless. After a thouand years I picked up on a few things." Kol stood and turned to face Bonnie and help her up, "I'm just lazy." Bonnie laughed lightly and allowed him to pull her into his arms and then suddenly music started playing, she looked around for the source but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Just go with it." Kol told her and she sighed and closed her eyes,

"Okay, I'm going with it." Kol hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, Bonnie tried ignoring the images of the two of them from previous nights by shoving them away and thinking of the beautiful trees instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then finally opened her eyes to find him looking back at her. Bonnie thought she recognized the song playing overhead but she couldn't place from where, it was a pretty song though, they gently swayed to the music and Kol closed the small distance between them and she let him,

"You remember what happened yet you have no problem getting close to me." Kol stated and Bonnie's smile fell,

"I have a problem with everything that I did the past few days but like you said, tomorrow is going to be difficult so let my dreams be extravagant." Kol had hoped for a different answer but he smiled anyway and lifted his hand to allow Bonnie to spin under and she did. Her smile was back and Kol couldn't deny how normal he felt in this moment, he felt _human_ , which isn't something he missed at all. Kol asked Bonnie random questions and she would respond and then ask her own question. The question varied from animals to food to school to the areas of the world. "Really?" Bonnie asked Kol and he chuckled,

"Beautiful place with amazing food. Italian blood tastes much better than Bulgarian blood." Bonnie gave him a look that said she didn't think it was funny that he's eaten people from all over the world.

"You've been to Bulgaria?" She asked him and Kol nodded,

"I was in Bulgaria with my siblings when Klaus found Katerina." Bonnie rose her eyebrows, she didn't know that all of them were there, she thought it was just Klaus and Elijah. "I didn't get in the middle of that whole issue though because if I had, I would have had a dagger in me and I would've been in a coffin right next to Finn."

"If Klaus is so evil then why stay with him?" She asked him and Kol stopped swaying and Bonnie stopped as well, Kol looked into Bonnie's green eyes and answered,

"Family. Family is strength, you always have someone behind you if you need them, even if families are as broken as ours."

"You guys definetly have your flaws. And sometimes you put other things before your family. You all say how much you would love to kill one another-"

"Are you reaching a point, darling?" Kol asked her and she smiled at him,

"But you guys have stuck through everything together and I think that's pretty incredible." Kol smiled and slowly leaned down and Bonnie debated with herself if she should let him kiss her because if she did, she would walk around tomorrow thinking about that kiss, even if it just was a dream, it felt so real. Bonnie stopped Kol right before their lips touched as she placed a hand on his chest and took a small step backwards. "I'm sorry. But, even in here I can't forget about the things that we did." Bonnie didn't know how she was supposed to wake up but she would love to if it meant getting out of this moment that was turning awkward.

"I understand." She heard Kol say and she looked up at him right before he disappeared and Bonnie looked around her home town and slowly walked back to the bench she sat on previously and sat back down. She wanted to enjoy this view while she could.


	18. Chapter 18

Kol had been up waiting all night for the sun to rise once again to signal that a new day had begun. He went to go talk to Bonnie last night but he found her asleep so he just sat there and watched her for a few minutes and then he realized that her pulse was quickening and she started tossing in bed, he saw her dreams and entered her mind, without permission, and took her away from her nightmares of when she was with the other witch and presented her with Mystic Falls. She had been dazzled by the sight of her town and she didn't seem to mind that he was there with her. Kol now paced in the living room, keeping an eye on the staircase as Caroline, Klaus, Elena, and Stefan sat around anxiously waiting for other people to start waking up. The others watched Kol pace the distance of the large living room and they all jumped a little when there was a knock on the door. Kol rushed to the door, yanked it open, and then took a position on a wall so he could watch everyone in the living room and also keep an eye on the staircase. What would he say to her if they were left alone? Did she think he made an appearance in her dreams or that she dreamt it herself? Kol watched Davina and Marcel come into the living room and Kol saw how anxious Davina looked.

"Is she up yet?" Davina asked Caroline and Caroline shook her head,

"It's only six you guys, you didn't have to come so early." Marcel stuck a thumb out at Davina,

"This one wouldn't wait any longer." Davina took a seat next to Caroline and she started biting her lip so she had something to do. Just then they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Rebekah saw the faces in the living room and she saw the dissatisfaction when they saw it was her. The urge to snap on them was growing inside of her. Most of the people in her house weren't even welcomed, they should be on their best behavior but they act disrespectful and every time it happens the urge to set them in their place grows more and more inside of Rebekah.

"I'm sorry that I'm not your witch who has come to make everything awkward and uncomfortable." Rebekah snapped before entering the kitchen to find something to drink. Caroline knew it would be awkward but if there was something she could do to make things more normal she would, Rebekah had a point. She rose from her seat,

"Rebekah's right. This is just another normal day. Kol, Davina, Elena, and I will make breakfast and the rest of you can find something else productive to do." She told them and they all glanced at eachother, Elena was the first to move and go into the kitchen and then slowly everyone left the living room to go to a different section of the mansion. Caroline pulled out everything in their fridge that wasn't blood or expired and the four of them looked over the items. "Remind me to go to the grocery store." Caroline spoke,

"It's Katherine's turn to go to the store." Kol told her as he took the egg carton and popped open the lid to find half of the dozen still there. This would have to work. He got out a pan and started cracking the remaining eggs into a glass bowl.

"Katherine never gets the right stuff. She only gets junk." Caroline said as she took what remained of a loaf of bread and started slicing it into pieces.

"Then make Elijah go with her. He actually enjoys going food shopping." Kol threw away the container and the egg shells and returned to his bowl and started whisking the eggs. Davina and Elena took silverware and napkins and started setting the table.

"Yeah, like Elijah will be able to say no to Katherine." Caroline told him as she placed a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"Then I'll go." Kol whisked the eggs at a supernatural speed and Caroline glanced over at him and a small smile appeared across her lips and she fought to keep it from growing wider.

"Maybe Bonnie could go with you. That's a very normal and human thing to do, right?" She asked and Kol stopped whisking and poured the eggs into the pan.

"Right." He answered. Elena was glaring at Kol's back and now at Caroline as well. Their goal was to make Bonnie feel normal and comfortable. Throwing Bonnie with Kol would make her feel the exact opposite. It's not fair that Caroline keeps throwing the two of them together when it's obvious Bonnie doesn't want to be with Kol because he's evil and Bonnie is trying to heal. Elena understood, she remembered when she had turned off her emotions and her friends were there for her, she would be there for Bonnie and stand up for her.

"Damon and I can go to the grocery store." Elena announced as she fixed a tilted fork and Caroline smiled at her,

"That's really nice of you to offer, Elena but whenever Kol offers to do _anything_ we normally try to encourage him to do so." She shot him a look and he smirked at her but then shot Elena a glare before returning to his eggs.

"Okay, just thought I'd offer." Elena smiled weakly and she returned to look at the rest of the possible food selections. Davina had grabbed a small package of bacon and opened it before setting as many pieces that would fit onto a new pan. Elena grabbed the bag of grapes and washed them all before picking them off of their stems and placing them in a fancy glass bowl. Suddenly her head whipped to the entrance of the kitchen and she paused. "Did anyone else hear that?" She asked and they all looked at the entrance. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the others in the kitchen with her. They wanted to appear normal but they didn't look normal at all. All stiff and awkward.

"You all don't look nervous at all." She commented and Caroling gave her a look but she reluctantly turned back around and repeated the motion of placing more toast in the toaster."Don't let your eggs burn, Kol." Rebekah told her brother which really meant, 'stop staring'. Rebekah looked to the entrance because she was also eager to see her favorite witch but she wasn't so worried that she let her whole mind fill with the Bennett witch. In walked the petite witch with her naturally curly hair pulled back into a high pony tail wearing a black tanktop and a pair of blue denim shorts. "Hello, Bonnie." Rebekah greeted and then they all turned back around again and Rebekah mentally face palmed herself. Bonnie looked over the four of them before smiling and saying,

"Hey, Rebekah. Is there anything I can help with?" Bonnie said spotting the food on the stove and the set table.

"I think we're covered in here." Caroline told her, "But maybe you could take on the dangerous job of waking the others up?" She asked and Bonnie nodded before exiting the kitchen and taking a breath before going up the stairs. That wasn't so bad, she could handle this. She knocked on the first closed door and when there wasn't a reply for a few seconds she knocked again a bit harder. A second later the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Katherine but when she saw it was Bonnie she relaxed into a smirk.

"Finally up and around I see." Katherine purred and Bonnie nodded,

"Caroline wants everybody up and downstairs for breakfast." Bonnie tells Katherine and Katherine looks Bonnie up and down before nodding and closing the door. Bonnie went through all of the doors and woke people up, some of them were in bad moods but most of them were happy to see the witch. Bonnie knocked on the last door and waited for a few seconds before knocking again. When there still was no response she slowly opened the door to find an empty dark blue room with a black and blue checkered bed and black drapes pulled closed over the window. A bookshelf filled with books is in one of the corners and a desk with a laptop on it in the other corner. Bonnie walked over to the desk and saw two picture frames. One was of the Original family and the other was Kol and Rebekah, Kol was smiling but Rebekah looked annoyed. So that must mean that this was Kol's room. Bonnie turned to leave but her heart jumped when she saw Kol in the doorway. She stuttered, trying to find a reason why she was in his room,

"I was just waking everyone up and I didn't mean to look around." She tried explaining but Kol just smiled at her.

"I don't blame you for being interested, darling." He came into the room and closer to the witch. Kol looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her thighs before returning to her green eyes. "Caroline would like us to go to the grocery store. We seem to be running dangerously low on human food." Bonnie nodded even though something in her stomach turned for an unkown reason.

"Does she want us to go now?" Bonnie asked and Kol shook his head and then signalled to the door,

"We should have breakfast before we go." Bonnie walked past Kol and Kol followed her as she left and went downstairs into the dining room where everyone was gathering in their usual seat. Bonnie had also claimed a chair as her own but it felt odd sitting in it in after not being there for meals for a few days. Bonnie sat in between Stefan and Davina, both giving her smiles as she takes her seat and Kol takes his seat in between Katherine and Marcel that happens to be right across from Bonnie. At first it started off quiet but then Caroline spoke out loud of what her and Klaus should do about the pack of werewolves that had came to town recently.

"I say just kill them all." Katherine suggested as she took a drink from her warm mug of blood.

"I couldn't agree more." Klaus grinned at Katherine and Caroline gave him a look,

"We're trying to think of a more friendly approach." Caroline told her and Katherine rolled her eyes but Klaus just sighed and leaned back in his seat,

"The sex must be amazing if he follows your every word." Katherine muttered before taking another drink and Caroline's face turned a light shade of red and the others were trying to hide their smiles, or like Rebekah and Kol along with Damon, Klaus, and Katherine, they weren't ashamed at the fact they found that amusing. Elijah gave Katherine a disapproving look but she just shrugged.

"Tell me about this new pack." Bonnie said trying to steer the conversation into more appropriate territory.

"A few of our trusted vampires have been sent to gather information on them. They're known as the Guerrera Pack. They're all from the same bloodline, it's not just a pack of random lonesome wolves coming together for companionship or survival. There's only one sister protected by her six brothers, she seems to be the alpha."

"Is she the oldest?" Elena asks and Klaus shakes his head,

"Alpha isn't always the oldest, the Alpha can be anyone who achieves victory over the previous Alpha, and since her brothers seem to do everything she says with smiles on their faces I doubt they would challenge her for the leading position when they're so happy being her errand dogs."

"What's the problem?" Davina asks,

"Francesca, the sister, doesn't seem to understand how the supernatural commmunity works around here." Klaus stated.

"Her brothers have murdered over a dozen night walkers." Marcel speaks up and they all look at him, "They've only been here for a week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Davina asks him and he's about to tell her something but she cuts him off, "Why haven't we done something about it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Davina. We've been quite busy this past week." Klaus tells the young witch. This was just what Bonnie needed, something to get her back in the motion of things.

"Well what can we do now?" Bonnie asks and Klaus glances at Kol before looking at Bonnie.

"You're not doing anything until you've learned to master your magic." He locked eyes with her and saw the anger in her eyes, "I don't need you burning this house down because you're feeling particularly nasty one day." Caroline glared at Klaus and barked out his name as a warning. "We don't know what the pack is here for, probably just passing by but they're not leaving. Murdering vampires is punishable by death."

"What about the witches? We're getting slaughtered all the time." Davina pointed out and Bonnie ears perked up at the bad news. Klaus just smirks at her though,

"Witches aren't as nearly as important." He waved the concern away but Davina squinted her eyes at him and Klaus' smile disappeared and he grabbed his head as the growing pain intensified. He groaned and slammed his fists down on the table.

"If we're not important then find someone else to run to when anything goes wrong in your lives." Davina spit out at him and Caroline tried rubbing his back but it didn't seem to work as the pain grew even more in Klaus' head and a soft ringing began in his ears.

"Davina, please." Caroline asked the witch, she knew Klaus deserved it but now she could stop, he learned his lesson. She didn't know why Davina took it so personally, she disliked many of the witches in the state.

"Not yet." Bonnie spoke up as she watched Klaus in awe at how quickly he could be weakened, he didn't used to be like this, or maybe he was and they didn't know him as well so it seemed scarier than now. Everyone looked at Bonnie fearing something had gone wrong as they recognized the calm focused expression on her face. Bonnie rose from her seat and Davina glanced at her before returning her focus on Klaus, "You're going to start protecting the witches of this city otherwise they're going to stop doing favors for you." Bonnie stated with her arms crossing under her chest. "Understand?" She asked,

"Go to hell." Klaus groaned and Bonnie used her own magic to intensify the pain in Klaus' head. Davina had been worried too much to use all of her strength on the spell but Bonnie didn't hold back. The ringing became so loud that blood ran from his ears and his screams grew.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried but everyone else seemed to be frozen, unable to do anything but watch.

"Understand?!" Bonnie screamed,

"Fine! The witches will be protected!" Klaus roared and instantly both witches stopped and Klaus' head fell onto the table and Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his head.

"Kol, let's go." Bonnie said and it felt familiar on her tongue, Kol rose from his seat with a smirk on his face as he looked at his older brother,

"You're going to pick her over your own brother?" Klaus growled and Kol's smirk never faultered,

"You've left me for much less." He stated as a final slap in Klaus' face before following Bonnie into the garage and getting in his orange 2014 Dodge SRT Viper TA and going into town. "So what's the plan, darling?"

"We're going to get groceries just like we planned to." Bonnie said trying to find the store from the passenger's window.

"Is the topic of you bringing my brother to his knees up for discussion?" Kol asked and Bonnie looked at him and saw the smirk on his face,

"I'm tired of the witches being put last."

"I couldn't agree more with you. I don't think my family knows exactly how much one single witch could do to all of them." Kol stated and Bonnie stared at him, "I used to run with a few different groups of witches."

"Caroline told me about that."

"Really?" Kol glanced at Bonnie before focusing back on the road.

"Yeah. I can't believe I almost killed one." Kol's smirk fell as the conversation took a different turn.

"But you didn't."

"No, you did. For me." They arrived at the store and they were fairly quiet unless they were questioning the other if they should get a certain type of bread or a specific flavor of juice. They had gotten through the store quickly and Bonnie helped Kol load the groceries in the car even though he insisted that he didn't need help. Once Bonnie was back in the passenger's seat she spoke up about the thing that had been nipping at her for a while, "Why did you let me do those things?" Kol did a double take but then continued to turn on the engine.

"I couldn't exactly stop you, love. It would've blown my cover."

"And what were you undercover for?"

"To watch you and find out what the two of you were planning. I was there to protect you."

"Well you didn't do a good job." She muttered but Kol heard her,

"Are you blaming me for the way you acted?" Bonnie shook her head, "Yes you are. Well I'm sorry to break it to you, darling but you were the one who was always running away from me to go and do something you weren't supposed to." Bonnie hated that he was right,

"What about that vampire I killed? You think she deserved that?" Bonnie asks looking out the window. "I literally ripped her heart out. I felt it beating and then I felt it stop."

"She was a _vampire_. She was a new vampire to be more exact so she did some very bad things and since she would only take orders from Marcel because he was the one who most likely turned her, she would have been more trouble than good." When they arrived home, Bonnie placed the groceries in the kitchen and then retreated to her room.

"I thought she was doing better." Caroline said with a slump on the couch and Klaus wrapped an arm around her, Kol rolled his eyes as he finished putting the groceries away and headed for the steps,

"She's eating off of our leniancy, we're allowing her to act this way. Well, I've had enough."

"Kol." Caroline warned as she started getting up from the couch but Klaus pulled her back down.

"Let him handle this, love."

"He's going to make her even more upset."  
"He's a Mikaelson. We're not very good at being patient." She rolled her eyes but then decided that nothing worse could happen so she sank back down on the couch.


End file.
